Minecraft: React Mode
by ShiningHopeBeast
Summary: (Official Cover Image is Up!) Join ShiningHopeBeast on the latest and greatest show, Minecraft: React Mode! Prepare for laughter, fun, and excitement as you watch some of your favorite characters from Minecraft: Story Mode react to tons of random things in the real world. What's more, the show is tailored by YOU, the viewers! {HIATUS}
1. Episode One: Real-life Human Bodies

**_MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

 _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 _ **Hey everyone! It's me, Shining! And welcome to our brand new show: Minecraft: React Mode! The name of the game is simple- it's exactly what you think it is! On this show, we'll be taking a character, or characters, from Minecraft Story Mode and letting them react to something. Anything! It could be a person, a place, an item, a concept- you name it, they'll react to it!**_

 ** _How will we decide what our favorite characters will react to, you ask? Well, by you, of course! Submit something you want to be the object of the react, and each week we will pick one lucky person's review for our next react! Also, there will be a poll up on which character(s) should be in the react, so make sure to go and vote each week!_**

 ** _This week, since this is our first episode, yours truly has picked out who is reacting and what they are reacting to._**

 ** _Oh, and by the way, this is the real world. We're not in Minecraft. I repeat: we are NOT in Minecraft. So when any of our guest stars are brought here, they no longer have Minecraft bodies. However, we can move the show to the Minecraft world occasionally. Also, they have no idea that they will be on the show- it'll be a surprise!_**

 ** _So without further ado, let's get on with the show!_**

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

 _First, today's show is guest-starring the one and only: Jessie!_

Jessie pops into existence above the center of the stage, the spotlight beaming down on her and making her gold hairpin glisten as it holds her black hair out of her face. Startled by her sudden arrival, she yelps and almost falls down as she drops to the stage, but regains her balance quickly. She smooths down her denim overalls over her white shirt with red sleeves and realizes that she is . . . different.

"What happened to my body?" she asks to herself, looking over as much of herself as she can. Then she looks up, which is when she realizes she is the center of attention in front of a decent sized number of people, who are cheering and clapping for her.

"Uhhh, where am I?" She looks around in confusion, her muscles tensing in defense.

 _ **You are on the amazing new show Minecraft: React Mode!**_

Jessie jumps, startled by the voice. Her eyes narrow. "Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" she asks accusingly.

A girl just as short as Jesse walks out onto the stage next to her. Her black hair swings behind her and her dark eyes sparkle as she speaks into the microphone she is holding.

 _ **To answer your first question, my name is ShiningHopeBeast (call me Shining for short). I am the host of Minecraft: React Mode! As to why you're here- to react to things of course!**_

Jessie eyes her warily before deciding the scrawny girl isn't much of a threat. She speaks slowly and carefully. "What do you mean, react?"

 _ **I mean, react! I show you something, and you respond genuinely to it. Nothing else on your part.**_

"What kinds of things will I react to?" Jesse relaxes more, her natural curiosity getting the better of her.

 _ **Oh, I don't know. Lots of things. Random things. Whatever the viewers come up with.**_

Shining gestures to the crowd in front of them with her free hand, shrugging.

"And nothing bad is going to happen, right? This won't require the world to need saving again, will it?" Jessie asks.

 _ **Nope! Everything will be great! I promise you, this is not a secret plan to take over the world. Nothing bad will happen.**_

Shining beams with a wide, friendly grin. Jesse seems to believe her and nods along.

 _At least, I hope nothing bad will happen,_ she adds underneath her breath.

"So, what will I be reacting to first?" Jesse puts a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow.

 _ **Well, that's a good question! Today you will be reacting to . . .**_

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

 _ **Today you'll be reacting to . . .**_

Shining stops, holding a finger up in the air.

 _ **Wait! We're missing something. Or rather, some**_ **one _! We have another guest in today's episode! Drumroll, please!_**

A very cheesy drumroll sound plays before the announcer guy introduces the other guest star.

 _Also in today's episode, we are starring the dashing young man Lukas!_

Lukas pops in right next to Jessie and falls to the stage to her right. Luckily, he lands with the same grace as a cat. As cheers and shrill screaming come from the audience, he narrows his eyes, eyeing the fan-girls cheering for him. He turns around to look at his surroundings and comes face to face with Jessie.

"Jessie?" His eyes widen in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He pauses before amending his query. "Better question, what am _I_ doing here?"

Jessie quickly rattles off all the details she knows. "We're on this show called Minecraft: React Mode, and she is the host." She points over her back to Shining, who grins and waves cheerily. "Her name is ShiningHopeBeast; call her Shining for short. The point of this show is for us to react to a bunch of random things that the viewers-" She points her hand to the audience- "come up with. Don't worry: this is all pretty much harmless. There's nothing evil going on here." She turns to Shining. "And you never did tell me what in the world happened to my body."

 _ **Oh! That's what today's react is about! Real-world human bodies!**_

"What do you mean, _real_ world?" asks Lukas.

"And what do you mean by _human_ bodies?" adds Jessie.

 _ **Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but I'll do my best. So basically, you guys live in this alternate universe sort of thing, where everything is mostly made of blocks. There's nothing really round in your world. Even people are very blocky. Also, you guys have very strict and standard mechanics. Like you have a certain number of times you can get hit before you die. Or you can build things with blocks. In the real world, it's not limited to blocks. People are not blocky- they have different figures.**_

Jessie shrugs. "I guess that kinda makes sense, in a weird way."

Lukas shakes his head, trying to wrap his mind around it before giving up with a sigh. "Sure. Whatever you say."

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _ **Today you are reacting to- real-world human bodies!**_

Jessie shrugs at Lukas, her elbows and wrists bending so that her palms face the ceiling. Lukas however, isn't paying attention to her, but instead is checking himself out.

"Woah," he says quietly as he holds his hand out in front of him. He splays his fingers and flexes them, watching the joints bend. "That's so weird." He wiggles his fingers before making a fist. "I didn't know that hands could do that."

Jessie is more captivated by her overall figure. She marvels at how her waist is slimmer and her hips and chest wider than the rest of her body, and how her arms and legs are generally cylindrical. She reaches a hand up to touch- _gasp!_ \- what was this? Something connecting her head to her torso? It was round and soft, and she could wrap her two hands around it- the wonder of having five separate fingers!

 _That's called your 'neck'_ , Shining explains. _It connects your head to your body and holds your esophagus, AKA throat, windpipe, vocal cords, and larynx_.

"Neck," Jessie repeats softly. She turns her attention to her head, which is no longer a box. She feels how it slimmed down to a rounded point- her chin. And her hair! She runs her fingers through it, letting some come to the front instead of being flat and immobile against her back.

Lukas is still amazed by his hands. He is bending his pinky finger forwards to see how much it can bend when it cracks with a loud _pop!_ Fascinated, he began popping all of his knuckles one by one.

Shining grimaces at the sound, internally shivering.

 _ **Well, I think that's all the time we have for today, folks!**_

Jessie and Lukas stop what each of them is doing and turn to her.

"Really? That's it?" Jesse questions. "That was short!"

 _ **I did kinda take up a lot of time at the beginning introducing our show. And I need to talk some more after you guys leave, so . . .**_

"Fingers are cool," Lukas breathes, making different shapes with them.

 _ **Don't worry, you guys will be back soon! There's a whole load of episodes coming up in the future, and you'll get to be a part of some of them! Oh- and don't forget to tell your friends all about your experience today and get them pumped for the chance to be on the show next time! Whoever you don't talk to, we'll send out formal letters- but it's not as fun as talking to someone with experience, is it? Well, it's time for you guys to head back to Minecraft!**_

"Mine . . . Craft?" asks Lukas quizzically.

 _ **Oh, that's the name of your guys' universe.**_

"Oh."

 _ **Say goodbye to everyone!**_

Jessie and Lukas turn back to the audience. "Byeee!" calls Jesse with a grin and a wave. Lukas smiles and waved as well before they disappear with a flash.

Shining steps into the spotlight, speaking into her microphone with her other hand on her hip.

 _ **Alright, everyone, that's it for the first ever episode of Minecraft: React Mode! I hope you enjoyed it! And now a little more stuff to say before we close today.**_

 _ **Firstly, Minecraft: React Mode will be a weekly show. Every week on Sunday the newest episode will come out, unless something comes up, which you will be notified of.**_

 _ **Secondly, don't forget to vote for whom you want to be in the next episode of Minecraft: React Mode! The poll will be up on my profile- go and check it out and vote! Read the poll description first, but just so you know, you have up to five different votes for characters on the list. Remember, the highest voted person(s) will be in the upcoming react!**_

 _ **Also, remember to send in ideas you have for the next episode! You can do it in the form of a review or in the form of a PM. It can be as silly or as serious, happy or sad, strange or normal, as you want- anything you want!- (as long as it is Family Friendly). I will be looking at all the suggestions, and one lucky person will get their idea chosen! Will it be you?**_

 _ **Additionally, the poll for the characters and the openings for idea suggestions for the upcoming episode will close Friday night (where I live)- that means you'll only have Sunday-Friday to make your suggestions or votes each week! (That's because we'll be filming and editing the episode on Saturday- this is not a live show.)**_

 _ **Finally, we do not own Minecraft: Story Mode, Minecraft, Telltale Games, etc.**_

 _ **We are looking forward to hearing from you all! Have a great week, and we'll see you next time on Minecraft: React Mode!**_

 _ **ITNOJ- SHB**_ 😉

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jessie  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lukas  
Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah  
_

 _Special thanks to: Nobody (Yet!)_

 _Shout-out to: Nobody (Yet!)_

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**


	2. Episode Two: The Internet

_**MINECRAFT: REACT MODE**_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 ** _Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the second episode of Minecraft: React Mode! I'm your host, Shining! We have a lot to talk about afterward, so we don't have a lot of time for this week's react. Let's get to it!_**

 ** _Here on this card, I have the review chosen for this episode. This time it was suggested by . . ._**

 ** _Emily The Avenger!_**

 ** _Congratulations, Emily The Avenger, for getting your idea chosen this episode!_**

 ** _And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, this week, our react will be featuring the idea- (drumroll, please)-_**

 ** _The INTERNET!_**

 ** _Now let's look at the poll to see who will be on the show today- (another drumroll, please)-_**

 ** _With a grand total of TWO VOTES each, today we will be guest starring EIGHT different Minecraft: Story Mode characters. First up, Jessie!_**

Jessie runs onto the stage, smiling and waving to the crowd, who are hooting and hollering and whistling at her entrance. However, from the other end comes a brown-haired, green-eyed young man wearing red suspenders over a white button-up shirt and jeans. Upon seeing each other, they both skid to a stop.

"Who are you?" they ask in tandem. They both answer simultaneously. "I'm Jess(i)e." Then they both point at themselves. "But _I'm_ Jess(i)e!"

Shining stops them. **_So, you know how Minecraft is an alternate universe to the real world?_**

Both of them nod. "You told me last week," Jessie says, as Jesse responds, "The letter talked about it."

 _ **So, the thing is, there are alternate universes within Minecraft.**_

Both turn to look at her inquisitively.

 _ **See, in your universe**_ \- (she points to Jessie)- _**you are a girl, and "Jessie" (J-E-S-S-I-E) is short for Jessica. But in your universe**_ \- (she now points to Jesse)- **_you are a guy, and your name is actually Jesse (J-E-S-S-E). But you, Jesse, are the only one from your universe here. Everyone else is from the universe that this Jessie, here, is from._**

"That's . . . really confusing," says Jessie. Jesse nods his agreement.

Shining shrugs. **_Nothing I can do about it._** She turns her attention back to the audience.

 _ **Aaaanyways, onto the other guest stars. Next up, we've got the adorable Radar!**_

Radar awkwardly rushes onto the stage, grinning nervously, a pink flush adorning his cheeks. The excited crowd startles him, and as he stands next to Jessie he looks uncomfortable, fidgeting in his spot.

 _ **We've also got the big-hearted, explosion-loving Axel!**_

Axel walks on, beaming at the attention as the spotlight follows him. He waves to his fans before coming to a stop to tower over Radar.

 ** _Don't forget one of our favorite couples, Ivor and Harper!_**

Harper walks on as Ivor enters from the opposite end. Harper is smiling faintly, her cheeks dusted pink, while Ivor scowls at Shining. She winks at him with a slight grin as he stops next to Jesse and then takes a double take at the young man. Shining simply continues on.

 _ **Here's an old acquaintance that we haven't seen for a while: it's Aiden!**_

The young man hesitantly comes out from the same side Ivor did, looking as if he expects the worst. However, at his decent welcome, he becomes more confident and gives a small wave to the others. Although without excitement, they greet him with courteous reservation. Except for Jesse. He mostly just observes all these people.

 _ **And last, but certainly not least, also coming from a different world, we invite Mevia to the stage!**_

The blue-haired woman walks curtly onto the stage and stands next to Ivor. Most of the other guests flinch at the Enforcer's appearance, remembering her sadistic mindset and brutal killings.

Shining allows the noisy crowd to settle down before continuing. _**So, quick introductions just to make sure everyone knows everyone. When it's your turn with the mic, state your name and tell us how you feel about being here today.**_

Harper: "I'm Harper, and I'm slightly apprehensive for the show."

Axel: "The name's Axel, and I am ready for some explosive action today!"

Radar: "H-hi, m-my name is Radar, and I am very n-nervous right now."

Jessie: "I'm Jessie, and I am so excited to be back on the show today!"

Jesse: "I'm Jesse, and I am interested to see how this universe is different from my own."

Ivor: "Obviously, I'm Ivor, and I don't see the need to tell you about my personal emotions."

Aiden: "Hey . . . I'm Aiden . . . And I'm grateful for the chance to get a fresh start."

Mevia: "My name is Mevia, and I am intrigued to see how this show plays out."

 _ **Now let's get on with the show!**_

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

 _ **Welcome back, everyone! We were just about to reveal to our guests what they will be reacting to today! Okay, everyone, have a seat!**_

Chairs mysteriously appear behind each of the characters on the stage, and after a moment, one by one they all sit down.

 _ **So today you will be reacting to the internet!**_

Large-screened tablets appear on the laps of the eight Minecraftians, along with a wireless keyboard for each of them. On the wall behind them, eight panels display the individual screens for the audience to see.

 _ **The internet is basically a means for people to connect and share all kinds information with others all over the world. The thing with the buttons is called a keyboard- use it to enter letters instead of handwriting it. You can type something into the search bar to find information. I won't say too much more to let you guys react to it! What time is it, everyone?**_

 _React Time!_

Harper immediately goes to work, quickly figuring out how to work the tablet and how to navigate the internet. She soon has multiple tabs open on various subjects, very intrigued by this method of communication.

Axel pokes around for a bit before slumping back in his chair, dropping the tablet into his lap. "It's too complicated. And boring," he grumbles. "And it doesn't even explode!"

Radar spends his time looking up: "How do you navigate the internet?"

Jessie seems vaguely interested, not to the extent Harper is, but nonetheless somewhat impressed. "This is pretty cool," she says as she looks at cute pictures of pigs.

Jesse barely touches his tablet, more concerned with scrutinizing the people around him, comparing and contrasting them to those in his own universe. "Well, it looks like Axel is always the same," he comments with a half-grin.

Ivor searches something about lava, but only to cover up the fact that he is continually watching Jesse out of the corner of his eye. "What a strange young man," he mutters. "I wonder where he comes from."

Aiden spends a decent bit of time watching the others nervously, fearing their reaction to his presence. However, after nothing bad happens, he spends the remaining time on the tablet with the same interest level as Jessie.

And Mevia simply watches them all in calculative silence, not even pretending to participate in the react. When Shining goes over to prod her and tell her to be a part of the react, a look from Mevia makes her shut her mouth even before she begins speaking and replace it with a timid wave. Then Shining returns to the center of the stage, her sudden speech startling the eight people on stage.

 _ **I hate to say it, but that's all the time we have for today, folks! I regret that this react was short, but the more we get into it, the more familiar we'll become with the process, and the more time we'll have to react. But now we have to say goodbye to these lovely people. Everyone say goodbye!**_

The crowd calls out loudly with cheers and waves as the people on stage respond in kind. Most of them wave and smile, save Mevia, who just nods her head professionally. Both Radar and Aiden look slightly apprehensive, and Harper a little shy, but Jessie, Axel, Jesse, and Ivor have bright beams on their faces. "Goodbye!" comes the call from various guest stars before the curtain shuts in front of them. As to be expected, the curtain also closes right on top of Shining, forcing her to have to struggle her way out. Once she entangles herself, she smooths down her hair before she begins to speak into her microphone again.

 ** _Thank you all so much for joining us for this episode of Minecraft: React Mode! Once again, congratulations Emily The Avenger (and I guess kind of CGOLChris too, now that I think about it). A great big thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted for this episode. And don't forget to review and vote again for next week's episode! Now onto a bit more serious stuff._**

 _ **Some things to note:**_

 _ **The poll will be refreshed every week, so make sure that you vote every single week! Be sure to only vote for characters in the poll; DO NOT send it in with your suggestion (don't necessarily connect your suggestions with the character you want in the episode). Also, if you don't vote, it is much more difficult to pick the character(s) since every character has only one or two votes, making it not clear who is on the top. Also, after voting for your top choices, upvote other characters you would be okay with seeing rather than just voting for someone with no votes yet.**_

 _ **In the first episode, I forgot to clarify something about sending in your suggestions. From now on, you may only suggest ONE THING PER EPISODE through review or PM. Don't try sending me one idea in a review and another in a PM. However, if your idea is not chosen, you can suggest the same thing multiple times, as long as it's for different episodes. I know there's been multiple ideas at once already, which was totally okay this time since it was my fault for that, but moving forward I want it this way for multiple reasons.  
~ It makes it easier for me to decide on/choose the subject of the react if I don't have to go picking through five different ideas in one review.  
~ I only look at the suggestions for the most recent episode, so if you suggest everything at once, I won't look back at it. You'll have a better chance of being chosen if you send in one idea per episode.  
~ It makes it fairer for everyone.**_

 _ **So starting this episode, please only send in a suggestion once for each episode. If you do not respect these and all other guidelines, then I will ignore any suggestions you give. I don't want to do that, but I need everyone to follow the rules. But, if you review on every single chapter, I will be more likely to pick one of your ideas. Don't worry too much, I doubt this will be a recurring problem.**_

 ** _If you're struggling to come up with ideas that you could suggest, here are some broad guidelines for things that I would include:  
~ Minecraft Mods  
~ Things in the real world that are not in Minecraft (e.g. racquetball)  
~ Minecraft vs real world (specific item, block/material, concepts, etc.)  
~ Real world books, movies, games, etc. (although I don't know a lot of these, so I would only be able to do one of these if I knew the book, movie, game, series, etc.)  
~ Real world major places (same as above)  
~ Ships- N.B- I personally do not support LGBT, so please refrain from any slash pairings (Also, I will probably wait a little while until I do ships, so try suggesting other random things for a while, and I'll tell you when I'll start accepting ship suggestions!)_**

 ** _Finally, we do not own Minecraft: Story Mode or any of its characters, Minecraft, Telltale Games, etc._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this episode of Minecraft: React Mode! Be sure to vote in the poll and suggest what our MCSM characters can react to next time, making sure to carefully follow the guidelines specified above. I doubt we'll have any problems with that. Have a great week, and we'll see you next time on Minecraft: React Mode!_**

 _ **ITNOJ- SHB**_ 😉

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aiden  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Axel  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Harper  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ivor  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jessie  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jesse  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mevia  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Radar  
_ _Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah_

 _Special thanks to: Emily The Avenger (for reviewing the featured idea)_

 _Shout-out to: CamronXTheXGamer (First to Review, Favorite, and Follow)_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _ **MINECRAFT: REACT MODE**_


	3. Episode Three: Cuphead

**_MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

 _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 ** _Hey, everyone! Welcome back to another episode of Minecraft: React Mode! I'm your host, Shining, and get ready for today's react! Let's get to it!_**

 ** _First of all, I want to apologize profusely on the behalf of Minecraft: React Mode, for this episode being a day late. You see, we kind of had a situation going on here in the studio on Saturday (i.e. a huge flock of wild parrots somehow made their way inside here. The time it took to clear the area and clean up the place unfortunately pushed back our scheduled filming by a day. All those feathers! So messy!) We are all so, SO sorry that we are behind. Hopefully, you still enjoy the episode, though!_**

 ** _Now let's get on to the point of the show. This week, the idea was suggested by . . ._**

 ** _CGOLChris!_**

 ** _Congratulations! And what did he suggest? None other than the ragey platform game-_**

 ** _CUPHEAD!_**

 ** _This sure looks like things will get interesting! Well, what are we waiting for! Time to welcome our guest stars! Once again, our featured characters have won the poll with a total of TWO VOTES EACH! First, we invite back to the stage the sweet sugarplum, Radar!_**

Radar rushes onto the stage with a nervous grin, rubbing his neck sheepishly at the adoration of his fans.

 _ **Next up, the redstone engineer we all know and love, Olivia!**_

Olivia walks slowly forwards, seeming a bit starstruck by everything. She comes to a stop next to Radar, taking a moment to coo over his young adorableness.

 _ **Up next we have the amazing duo of some of the greatest adventurers in the Minecraft World: Jack and Nurm!**_

Jack basks in the glory as he saunters up to the other side of Shining. He waves assuredly with a rustic grin as Nurm quietly comes to stand by his side, _hmm_ ing to himself.

 ** _And finally, welcome the amazing Stel-la!_**

Stella struts out with a charming smile as she waves adoringly to the audience. She blows kisses at them as she walks next to Nurm.

 _ **Alright, here we go. As I go down the line, tell the crowd your name and how you feel about being here today.**_

Olivia: "I'm really nervous, but I'm also pretty excited."

Radar: "I am, uh, slightly less, uh, nervous, than I was, uh, last week."

Jack: This should make a great experience to add to my record."

Nurm: "Hmm-hmm!" (Jack translates: "He said, 'Woo-hoo!")

Stella: "This is going to be boring since my rival isn't here. At least I have my adoring fans!"

 _ **Alright! Time to get on with the react! Have a seat everyone.**_

Just like in the previous episode, chairs plopped in behind each of the characters. The four people and one villager sat down. Then after that, a long table appeared before all five of them. Five PC's were also on the table, one for each guest.

 ** _And now we get to reveal to our lovely guests what they will react to today! What time is it?_**

 _React Time!_

Shining moves around behind the guests to address them.

 ** _Okay, so the five of you will be reacting to Cuphead!_**

Radar raises his hand hesitantly. "If I may be allowed to ask," he begins, "What exactly is Cuphead?"

 _ **Cuphead is a video game in an old-school style. It is a run and gun type game, where you have to shoot enemies and defeat bosses. Roll the opening, please!**_

The screen on the wall lights up, showing the title screen for Cuphead as the music begins to play. Almost everyone begins tapping along to the beat, listening closely, except Stella, but even she has a smile on her face because of the barbershop music.

 _Well, Cuphead and his pal Mugman,  
_ _They like to roll the dice.  
_ _By chance, they came on devil's game  
_ _And, gosh, they paid the price.  
_ _Paaiid the priiice!  
_ _And now they're fighting for their lives  
_ _On a mission fraught with dread.  
_ _And if they proceed but don't succeed-  
_ _Weelll,  
_ _The devil will take their heads!_

Each of the five characters' eyes widens at the last line. Radar almost chokes as his eyes bug out in alarm. "Wait, what!?" he squeaks.

The prologue begins to play next, the storybook-esque theme enthralling them. They read the words and looked at the pictures as the pages turned.

 _Once upon a time, in a magical place called Inkwell Isle, there were two brothers named Cuphead and Mugman. They lived without a care under the watchful eye of the wise Elder Kettle.  
_ _One day, the two boys wandered far from home, and - despite the Elder Kettle's many warnings - ended up on the wrong side of the tracks and entered the Devil's Casino.  
Inside, Cuphead and Mugman soon found themselves on a winning streak at the Craps Table. "Hot dawg!' exclaimed King Dice, the casino's sleazy manager. "These fellas can't lose!"  
"Nice run boys," laughed a newcomer. The brothers gasped. It was the casino's owner - the Devil himself! "Now how about we raise the stakes?" he suggested with a toothy grin.  
"Win one more roll and all the loot in my casino is yours!" the Devil boomed. "But if you lose, I'll have your souls. Deal?"_

Both Radar and Olivia gasp in tandem. "Don't do it!" shrieks Radar.

 _Cuphead, blinded by easy riches, nodded and grabbed the dice for a throw. "Good gosh, Cuphead, no!" cried Mugman, for he understood the danger. But it was too late!_

Radar moans as Olivia covers her eyes. "I can't look," she says to herself. Stella shakes her head slowly, _tsk_ ing under her breath, while Jack comments, "That little cup's got some guts."

 _"Snake eyes," laughed the Devil while slamming the floor. "You lose!" The brothers trembled in fear as he loomed over them. "Now, about those souls . . ."  
_ _The brothers pleaded for their very lives. "Th-there must be another w-way to repay you," Mugman stammered. "Yes, p-please, mister!" Cuphead added.  
"Hmm, perhaps there is," the Devil snickered, pulling out a parchment. "I have here a list of my runaway debtors. Collect their souls for me, and I just might pardon you two mugs."  
"Now get going!" the Devil roared, kicking the boys out most rudely. "You have 'till midnight tomorrow to collect every one of those souls! Otherwise, I'll be the one collecting yours!"  
Cuphead and Mugman were terribly frightened and ran away as fast as they could. "C'mon Mug!" panted Cuphead. "We have to find the Elder Kettle! He'll know what to do!"  
_

The screen fades to black before the game actually starts. Olivia peeks out from behind her hands. "Can I come out now?" she peeps.

Radar pats her shoulder. "Everything is over now, ma'am," he reassures her.

 _ **Okay, everyone! That was the introduction and backstory to the game. Now here's our plan. Each of you will be partnered up, one playing as Cuphead and the other Mugman-**_

"Umm, excuse me?" Stella interrupts, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I don't need a partner."

 ** _Well, there's an odd number of you guys anyway, so it works out! Okay then, Stella is by herself, and the two pairs are . . . Radar and Nurm, and Olivia and Jack! Nurm, you be Cuphead- same for you, Jack- and Radar and Olivia, you guys are Mugman. Alright? Good. You have to complete at least one run-and-gun and or boss._**

The large screen on the wall splits into three sections. Each one displays a partnership, save Stella's, but they were all showing Elder Kettle talk. After the conversation, Radar immediately goes to the tutorial along with Nurm. "Hold down to crouch," he says aloud, scanning his keyboard before pressing the respective key.

Olivia is likewise going through the tutorial, but Jack leans back in his chair, resting his hands on the back of his neck. "I don't need any tutorial," he sighs. "I can figure it out on my own."

Stella similarly skips the tutorial, but without a partner to wait for, she immediately jumps into the game. She decides to head to the first run-and-gun, Forest Follies.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 ** _Hey! Welcome back, everyone. It's been . . . three hours since we last left you all. Time to see how far our guests got within that time!_**

Stella grins. "I reached Inkwell Isle Two," she boasts. "I just got the soul contract for Grim Matchstick in the boss battle Fiery Frolic."

Jack frowns. "We never made it past Botanic Panic," he grumbles, shooting a glare at Olivia.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaims, throwing her hands into the air. "I kept getting way too nervous and skittish. I kept losing my focus."

 _ **OH! And it looks like Radar and Nurm have reached the FINAL LEVEL: "One Hell of a Time", fighting the Devil himself!**_

Both players are shooting furiously at the Devil, skillfully dodging skulls and the like. Suddenly the Devil bursts into tears, and with only a few more seconds of shooting, the words "A KNOCKOUT!" flash onto the screen, indicating they defeated him.

"YES!" shrieks Radar, jumping to his feet. Nurm gives an excited shout. "Hmm-hmm!" (Jack glumly translates, "He said, 'Woo-hoo'.)

 _ **Congratulations, Radar! Nurm! You guys beat the game!**_

"It was a stupid game anyway," Stella sulks, tossing her hair. Jack continues to frown but pats his companion on the shoulder. "Well done, buddy." Olivia high-fives Radar. "You and Nurm made such a great team!"

 _ **Unfortunately, I think that's all the time we have today, folks! It's time to say goodbye to all of our guest stars!**_

Radar grins, cheeks still flushed with excitement, as he waves enthusiastically. Olivia smiles and waves shyly as Jack loses his glum mood, beaming and winking at all his fans. Nurm simply sits placidly, arms crossed in the usual fashion, and Stella curtly waves goodbye. The curtain drops- this time, Shining is in front of it, though.

 _ **For our closing remarks, we don't have too much today. Everyone has been following the rules (except maybe one review with two ideas in it, I think) This is t**_ ** _o address the review by joseph (Guest):_**

 ** _Yes, in fact, I am a Christian, and I am not afraid to share that. God created sexual relations to be between one man and one woman, as it clearly states in the Bible: "And [Jesus] answered and said to them, 'Have you not read that He who made them in the beginning 'made them male and female', and said 'For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh'?" (Matthew 19: 4-5, see also Genesis 2:23-24, Mark 10: 6-8a, Ephesians 5:31). Not only is marriage supposed to be between one man and one woman, but also, God created man and women- male and female- for a purpose. Each person was created either as a male or a female; they were designed that way purposefully. So this is why I do not support LGBT. However, that does NOT mean I hate everyone in that community because in the Bible Christians are commanded to "Love your neighbor as yourself" (Mark 12:31). Because I am a Christian, I do not support LGBT, but I love even sinners because of Christ's love for me- because the Almighty God came to earth as a baby, lived a perfect, holy life, shed His blood on the cross to pay the penalty for my sins, and rose again on the third day to conquer death- because He offered the free gift of salvation to me so that my relationship with God might be restored- because He loved the whole world so much that He took on all the sins of the world so that every person could have a relationship with Him._**

 ** _Finally, we do not own Minecraft: Story Mode, Minecraft, Telltale Games, etc._**

 ** _Thanks so much for joining us for this episode of Minecraft: React Mode! Don't forget to send in your reviews and vote on the poll! Have a great week, and we'll see you next time on Minecraft: React Mode!_**

 ** _ITNOJ- SHB_** 😉

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nurm  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Olivia  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Radar  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Stella  
_ _Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah_

 _Special thanks to: CGOLChris (for reviewing the featured idea)_

 _Shout-out to: NovaAurora10 (for your words of encouragement!)_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**


	4. Episode Four: Real-life Animals

_**MINECRAFT: REACT MODE**_

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

 _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 _ **Hey, everyone! Welcome back once again to another episode of Minecraft: React Mode! I'm Shining, your host, and it's time to get started!**_

 _ **Once again, we've received such wonderful suggestions from our viewers. Today we've chosen the idea from-**_

 _ **Miragold123!**_

 _ **Congratulations! And our react today will be featuring-**_

 _ **Real life animals!**_

 _ **And now for our guest stars. With a new record of THREE votes, first, we've got the fiery warrior- Petra!**_

Petra strides onto the stage confidently, beaming and waving to the crowd. She towers over Shining as the smaller girl claps for her.

 _ **Next up, also with three votes, here's the hilarious YouTuber- StampyCat!**_

In a way somewhat resembling how Radar first appeared, Stampy quickly walked onto the stage, waving enthusiastically at his fans.

 _ **And with a total of TWO votes, we welcome back the former ninja master- Ivor!**_

Ivor scampers onto the stage, waving both hands at the audience wildly. As he stops next to Stampy, he gives a polite nod.

"It's nice to see you again . . . SturdyCat, was it?"

Stampy bursts out into laughter. (If you don't know what Stampy's voice and/or laughter sounds like, go look it up like RIGHT NOW! Then come back and finish the episode.) " _SturdyCat_! Heh, heh, heh!" He doesn't answer Ivor's greeting as his chuckles die out. Ivor looks at him weirdly before shrugging and turning away.

 _ **Alright, time to hear some opening remarks from our guest stars!**_

Petra: "This will be . . . interesting . . . ( _especially with the three of us together_ )."

Ivor: "I am- what's the word for it- ah! intrigued to see how this episode goes."

Stampy: "Helllooo, this is Stampy, and welcome back to another episode of Minecraft: React Mode!"

Shining side-eyes him.

 _ **Um, that's my job.**_

"Oh, really?" he asks. "Well then, I'll try not to do it again."

 _ **Anyways, let's get on with the show!**_

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _Welcome back to this episode of Minecraft: React Mode!_

 ** _Hey! Announcer guy! You're back from vacation! We've missed you! Now we don't have to use the pre-recorded opening, and I don't have to do your job for you!_**

 _Thanks, Shining! But now it's time to reveal to our guests what they will be reacting to this time!_

 _ **Right! Because what time is it?**_

 _React Time!_

The curtain behind Shining opens, revealing two screens side by side. Two pens are on the ground beneath each screen, a sign on each one. On the left in bright letters is the word:

 **MINECRAFT**

And on the other pen, the words:

 **REAL LIFE**

In the middle is a sign bearing two bold letters:

 **VS**

 _ **So today you all will be reacting to real life animals! But we've got a special little game for you guys. You'll be playing the game:**_

 ** _Minecraft Versus Real Life!_**

The game's title also flashes on the screens, split in half by the natural gap between them.

 ** _Take it away, announcer guy._**

 _My pleasure, Shining._

 _In this game, you'll need to match up different Minecraft animals with real-life animals before time runs out! Some of these will be pictures on the screen while others will be here physically in the pens (don't ask how we'll be able to take Minecraft animals and put them into the real world)! All the real-life animals will be on one side, and the Minecraft animals on the other side. Get an answer right, and you will gain an extra five seconds added to your remaining time! Get an answer wrong? Three strikes and youuuu're out. So are you up for the game- Minecraft Versus Real Life!?_

Petra looks confident. "We've got this!" she affirms, pumping a fist in the air.

Ivor raises an eyebrow. "I don't believe this will be a difficult feat," he comments, crossing his arms.

Stampy grins. "Ooh, I hope there are cats!" Petra wrinkles her nose at the idea but doesn't say anything.

Shining takes the lead again.

 _ **Alright, let's get started then!**_

 _ **We have chosen 14 different pairs of animals for you to match. You have a starting total of three minutes to complete each match. Are you ready?  
**_

"Yeah!" Petra and Stampy cheer. Ivor nods quite seriously.

 _ **Okay! The game starts in:**_

 _ **3,**_

 ** _2,_**

 ** _1,_**

 ** _GO!_**

Each screen fills with seven different pictures. Each pen fills with seven different animals, their calls and noises filling the whole place. The game is beginning. The bottom corners of the two screens indicate the number of successful matches, which, at the moment, is zero. At the top of each screen, the timer is counting down the seconds.

 **03:00**

 **02:59**

 **02:58**

Ivor quickly begins to scan all fourteen choices before acting further. Petra immediately begins pointing out matches she sees. She points to the right pen first.

"Oh! That must be a real-world chicken!" She then gestures to a picture of a chicken on the left screen. "And there's a typical Minecraft chicken."

 _Ding!_ The timer flashes green as five seconds are added to it. The zero changes to a one.

 **02:58**

 **02:57**

 **02:56**

Stampy cheerily indicates a tamed Minecraft cat, perching on the fence of the left pen. "Oh look, there _is_ a cat!"

"But where's a real-world cat?" Ivor questions, looking over to the right.

"Hey, you guys!" Petra shouts, pointing respectively to the two pens. "There is an obvious pair here- the Minecraft horse and real-life horse!"

 _Ding!_ 2

 **02:43**

 **02:42**

 **02:41**

Ivor ignores her. "Ah! There! That must be a real-life cat!" He indicates a fluffy Persian licking her paw as she rests on one of the fence posts.

"Awww," coos Stampy. "It's such an adorable cat!"

Petra shudders. "Who knew that real-world cats could give me the creeps even more than Minecraft cats?"

 _Ding!_ 3

 **02:41**

 **02:40**

 **02:39**

"Parrots!" Stampy points to two pictures, one on the left and the other on the right. "I'm the parrot prince!"

 _Ding!_ 4

 **02:42**

 **02:41**

 **02:40**

Then Ivor looks strangely at one of the unnamed animals in the Minecraft pen. "That llama looks familiar . . ." he began, scratching his chin in thought.

Petra follows his eyes. "No. Way." she mutters.

Stampy looks over as well. "Is that llama wearing . . . a scarf?" he questions, clearly puzzled.

"It's LLUNA!" both Ivor and Petra exclaim at once.

Lluna, on her part, simply lies down in the pen and grunts softly.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the llama that used to belong to Stella? I think I recognize her! I've seen her around Beacontown with Jessie!"

 _ **Whoops. Totally didn't mean to abduct Lluna. Well, I guess she kinda counts as a guest star, right?**_

No one pays attention to Shining, instead finally continuing with matching.

"A bat!" Petra points to the Minecraft screen.

"And there's the real-world one!" Ivor chimes in, pointing to the opposite screen.

 _Ding!_ 5

 **02:23**

 **02:22**

 **02:21**

"That weird one must be a squid," says Petra, indicating a picture on the Minecraft screen.

"And there's a Minecraft squid!" shouts Stampy.

 _Ding!_ 6

 **02:29**

 **02:28**

 **02:27**

"There's a Minecraft rabbit on the screen," observes Ivor. "Do you see one on the real-world side?"

StampyCat squints at the screen as Petra Combs through the pen with her eyes. It takes her a few seconds before spotting it. "Aha! There!"

"It looks so soft and fluffy!" Stampy exclaims. "And much less wild than the bunnies in our world, that's for certain!"

 _Ding!_ 7

 **02:24**

 **02:23**

 **02:22**

 _ **You're half-way there! And with more than half the time remaining!**_

"What an interesting coloration of cow," Ivor muses, looking at the cow picture on the real-world screen. "It's pattern seems to be more black on white than white on brown . . ."

"No time for admiring, Ivor!" Petra jostles him. "Look, there's a picture of a Minecraft cow!"

 _Ding!_ 8

 **02:20**

 **02:19**

 **02:18**

"Hmm, I've never seen an animal look like that before," comments Stampy. Petra follows his gaze to a fluffy little shih tzu, yipping as he raises onto his hind legs and scratches against the fence.

"What a racket that tiny thing is creating," scowls Ivor. He proceeds to cover his ears with his hands.

"I'm guessing its a kind of wolf, maybe a tamed wolf/dog?" Petra says carefully.

"And there's a Minecraft tamed wolf in the pen," Stamp points out.

 _Ding!_ 9

 **02:08**

 **02:07**

 **02:06**

 _ **That's it! You've got it guys! Only five more to go!**_

"Oh, it's a Minecraft sheep!" Petra notes. The sheep answers with a loud _baaa_!

Ivor peers at the real-world pen. "I see something wooly, just like a sheep, but, it has a black body."

"I would go for it!" responds Petra.

 _Ding!_ 10

 **01:58**

 **01:57**

 **01:56**

Ivor's face darkens. "That infernal braying from that donkey is driving me insane!" he yells, pointing an accusing finger at a Minecraft donkey in the pen.

Stampy points to the real-world pen. "It's coming from here as well!"

Petra frowns. "But there are two of the same thing in the real world pen! That's not right!"

"No, they're different! One is a donkey, and the other is a mule!" Ivor interjects.

"Then which one is which?"

"That one's the donkey and that one's the mule." He points respectively to the one he is referring to. "Wait! Maybe it's _that_ one is the donkey and _that_ one is the mule!"

"Well make up your mind already, Ivor! We're wasting time here!" Petra complains impatiently.

"I can't remember!" Ivor shouts in frustration.

"Then just guess!" Petra retorts.

"Why don't you do it, if you're so keen on it!?"

"Fine! That one's the real-world mule! And that's the Minecraft mule!" She points to the aforementioned animal.

 _Bwramp!_ A huge red X flashes across both screens before shrinking into a corner.

 _ **Strike One!**_

Shining looks way too cheerful as the guest stars begin quarreling.

"You fool! It's a Minecraft donkey, not a mule!" Ivor shouts.

"How was I supposed to know!?" Petra shoots back.

 **01:10**

 **01:09**

 **01:08**

"I had already said before that it was a donkey!" Ivor clutches his robes, frustrated. "You should have listened to me!"

"If we waited to listen to you, we'd run out of time!" Petra yells.

 _ **One minute remaining!**_

Shining grins as her reminder snaps the two out of their argument. Stampy doesn't deal with the pressure well, though.

"PANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANIC!"

Ivor and Petra ignore the YouTuber as he flies across the stage shrieking, his arms flailing around above his head.

"Fine. I'll listen to you," Petra concedes. "But please try to hurry."

Ivor nods before staring at the two animals with undivided attention, thinking hard.

 **00:45**

 **00:44**

 **00:43**

"That is a Minecraft donkey," Ivor states calmly. "And that is a real-world donkey." His finger is steady and sure as he points.

 _Ding!_ 11

 **00:46**

 **00:45**

 **00:44**

"Yes!" Petra exclaims. "So that one's a mule, and that picture is a Minecraft mule!"

 _Ding!_ 12

 **00:47**

 **00:46**

 **00:45**

 _ **Two more to go!**_

'"What haven't we done yet?" asks Petra, scouring the options.

Stampy skids to a stop next to her, his panic attack finally at an end. "We haven't matched pigs yet," he says, somehow quite calmly, while pointing to a real-life picture of a pig.

They all look to the Minecraft side to see a pig near the front of the pen, snuffling softly. After they hold a small moment of silence, Stampy finishes the pair. "And that's a Minecraft pig."

 _Ding!_ 13

 **00:40**

 **00:39**

 **00:38**

 ** _All you need is one more!_**

"But what's the final match?" Petra asks, furrowing her eyebrows as she looks at the screen. "I can't think of what pairing we haven't done yet."

 _ **Thirty seconds!**_

Stampy goes back into his panic mode.

"PANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANIC!"

"Think, Petra, think!" she berates herself.

Ivor retraces their steps out loud. "First we did chickens, then the horses, then the cats. Afterwards we paired the parrots, then Lluna, then squid-"

"Wait a second," Petra interrupts him. "Did we do Lluna?

 _ **Fifteen seconds!**_

"PANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANIC!"

Ivor's eyes widen. "We didn't!"

Petra scrambles to find the real-world llama. "Ah! There! On the screen!" She points to the picture of a llama. "And that goes with Lluna!"

As if knowing her importance, at this Lluna rises to her feet with a bleat, raising her head high.

 _Ding!_ 14

The clock stops.

 **00:05**

 _ **Congratulations, you guys! You won our little game of Minecraft Versus**_ ** _Real Life!_**

 ** _So how to you all feel? What did you think about the differences between Minecraft animals and real life animals?_**

Petra shrugs. "I can definitely see he resemblance between most of them. Except for maybe the cats and the dogs."

Ivor squints. "It was quite a stressful game," he says. "But it was also quite fascinating to compare and contrast on a surface level."

Stampy slides to a stop on the other side of Shining. "Yes, it was quite very stressful, but also quite fun!" He grins.

 _ **Alright everyone, I think that's about all the time we have for today's episode! Time to say goodbye to our guest stars!**_

Petra crosses her arms and gives a cool half-grin as Ivor chuckles and waves. As the curtain closes Stampy calls out:

"Byyyyeee!"

Shining giggles before continuing.

 _ **Okay, business time.**_

 ** _Once again, to joseph (Guest):_**

 ** _To answer your question, I am citing Romans 1:21-27: "Because_** _**that, when they knew God, they glorified him not as God, neither were thankful; but became vain in their imaginations, and their foolish heart was darkened.**_ _ **Professing themselves to be wise, they became fools, and**_ _ **changed the glory of the incorruptible God into an image made like to corruptible man, and to birds, and fourfooted beasts, and creeping things. Wherefore**_ _ **God also gave them up to uncleanness through the lusts of their own hearts, to dishonour their own bodies between themselves:**_ _ **who changed the truth of God into a lie, and worshipped and served the creature more than the Creator, who is blessed for ever. Amen.**_ _ **For this cause God gave them up unto vile affections: for even their women did change the natural use into that which is against nature:**_ _ **and likewise also the men, leaving the natural use of the woman, burned in their lust one toward another; men with men working that which is unseemly, and receiving in themselves that recompence of their error which was meet."**_

 _ **So basically, mankind is not born to be homosexual or transgender- it is "against nature"- but because humans refused to see the truth of God in His creation and thought themselves wiser than God. Mankind tried to make God into a mortal image- trying to make the Creator a created and an inferior being. Because of our foolishness, God allowed us to be susceptible to the wickedness of our hearts and participate in unnatural activities. (This leads to punishment as stated in verse 27, i.e. STD's.) Also, the belief that one is homosexual or transgender can come from their thinking- anyone can convince themselves of it if they fantasize or obsess over it- but we are not naturally born that way.**_

 _ **About being sinners, everyone is a sinner both by birth and by choice. We inherited our sin nature from Adam and Eve, the first humans on Earth, who disobeyed God's commands and cursed mankind for eternity. Adam and Eve were not sinners by nature when they were created, but by choice- if any of us were in their position, we would still sin by choice as they did. That sin nature they passed down lives in everyone. Everyone on Earth chooses to disobey God's laws- no one is perfect, everyone sins. This is why mankind denied God's truth in creation, and thus we come back to the distortion of LGBT. Yet God still loves us, which is why He sent His Son to die for us. And having been redeemed by His sacrifice, I show the same love He showed for me to those around me. Even sinners are made in the image of God, and their souls are precious and should not be lost.**_

 _ **Now don't get me wrong-I am no theol**_ _ **ogist. I don't know too much. But I know enough to defend my faith and justify and correct my actions using the Bible. I did look at an article for inspiration, so you could check the link to it on my profile.**_

 ** _If you would like to continue discussing these questions, I would be glad to answer as best as I can. However, it is taking up a lot of time from the episodes, so I will be keeping things a bit shorter from now on. If you had an account and could PM me, then I would love to go more into depth with you._**

 ** _AAAANYWAYS, for everyone, I would like to thank you all so much for joining us on another episode of Minecraft: React Mode! Thanks for all of the support that you guys have been giving to the show. Don't forget to send in suggestions and vote on the poll to keep this show running, and to keep it fun for all you viewers!_**

 ** _Oh, and, as always, we do not own Minecraft: Story Mode, Minecraft, or Telltale Games._**

 ** _Thanks once again, have a great week, and we'll see you next time!_**

 ** _ITNOJ- SHB_** 😉

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ivor  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Petra  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - StampyCat  
_ _Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah  
[Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lluna]_

 _Special thanks to: Miragold123 (for reviewing the featured idea)_

 _Shout-out to: ArizaLuca (for taking the time to think about and understand my explanations/defense of my beliefs/faith!)_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**


	5. Episode Five: Pokémon (Part I)

_**MINECRAFT: REACT MODE**_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 _ **Hey, everyone! Welcome back to our next episode of Minecraft: React Mode! As always, it's me, Shining! Now let's get to the episode!**_

 _ **Today our suggestion once again came from Emily The Avenger! We've been really trying to avoid picking the same people over and over, but we just couldn't resist the idea that she presented.**_

 _ **And what is that idea? None other than:**_

 _ **Pok** **é** ** _mo_ n!**_

 _ **Except, we've decided to modify this idea a little bit, so instead our Minecraft friends will be reacting to the Pixelmon Mod! (Yes, I know that Pixelmon has stopped been developing on because of the Pokémon company, but let's use some technology magic and make it fully developed and up to date.) So this episode, for the first time, we will be taking our show into the world of Minecraft!**_

The screen flashes white as dramatic music plays in the background. Some words pop onto the screen in bright colors.

 _ **MINECRAFT: REACT MODE**  
 **MOD VERSION!**_

Everything fades away to show that the setting is now, indeed, in Minecraft. everything is made of blocks and other Minecraft materials.

 _ **Unfortunately, I do not have a Minecraft persona, so I'll just be pulling a little technology magic trick here and putting my normal self into Minecraft.**_

The camera view turns around to show Shining, indeed, not in a typical Minecraft body.

 ** _Alright, time to bring our guest stars to the show! Each of these people have received a total of TWO votes on the poll!_**

 ** _Back on the show, first up we've got Axel!_**

Axel is teleported to the stage. "Woah, dude, I don't have a weird body this time!" he says to himself.

 _ **Then we have the Warrior, Gabriel!**_

Gabriel lands like a warrior, a newfound, genuine confidence lighting up his figure. He waves enthusiastically to everyone in the crowd.

 ** _Next, we have, once again, the mighty Jack!_**

Jack's landing rivals Gabriel's, as he flips in the air before landing and striking a pose. Gabriel eyes him suspiciously.

 _ **For the first time, we welcome Otto, the Old Builder who sticks to the rules!**_

Otto's landing is simple, and he folds his arms together in a villager-like way, as was his tendency. He observes everything around him and nods approvingly.

 _ **And last, but very much not least, we have our first official animal guest stars: Winslow and Wink!**_

"It's raining cats and dogs!" Axel shouts as the tamed cat and puppy fall out of the sky. Shining laughs at t nohe joke as Winslow lands gracefully on the ground beside her and Wink ends up on top of Axel's head, yipping wildly. "This is one energetic puppy," Axel comments, picking him up by the scruff of his neck and gently lowering him to the floor. Wink barks at him and proceeds to sit at his side.

 _ **Now as always, let's begin with opening words from our guests!**_

Axel: "I hope this is more interesting than last time!"

Gabriel: "Whatever we react to will be no match for _Gabriel the Warrior_."

Jack: "They didn't call me _the Chemical Reactor_ for nothing."

Otto: "Whatever we do, I hope we stick to the rules!"

Wink: " _bark! bark!_ "

Winslow: { _no comment_ }

 _ **Alright everyone! Let's begin! Today we'll be introducing you to a Minecraft Mod!**_

Axel raises his hand. "What's a mod?" he asks sheepishly.

 _ **Great question, Axel! A mod is something that adds on to your guys' world. Mods usually include something that you don't have in regular (or, vanilla) Minecraft. (We call it vanilla Minecraft because vanilla is the stereotypical "plain" flavor.)**_

"So . . ." begins Gabriel, "we will be reacting to something that doesn't exist to us?"

 _ **Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct, Gabriel, right on the dot.**_

Jack gives a sidelong glance at Gabriel.

 _ **Alright, I'm gonna use some technology magic and teleport us out of here!**_

Shining snaps her fingers. All of them disappear from the stage.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

They reappear in a grassy field.

 _ **First, a bit of explanation. Pokémon are kind of like elemental animals. Some of them are similar to animals, some are similar to objects. Each Pokémon has a "type"- e.g. water, fire, grass, etc. Many Pokémon change forms as they grow stronger, which is called "evolving". There are Pokémon trainers, who use their Pokémon to battle with other people's Pokémon, to get stronger and defeat other people's Pokémon. There is a lot more to go into, but let's leave it at that for now.**_

 _ **Currently there are 807 known unique Pokémon. 21 of those breeds are what we call starters- when a trainer is going to go on his/her journey, they pick one of these Pokémon depending on which region they are in. But for you all, you can pick any of the starters. Except for you two, Wink and Winslow. You can't be trainers. Sorry.**_

 ** _Here's your choices._**

Suddenly, the 21 different starter Pokémon appear in front of them. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle from Generation I, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile from Gen II, Treeko, Torchic, and Mudkip from Gen III, Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup from Gen IV, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott from Gen V, Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie from Gen VI, and Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio from Gen VII.

 _ **Okay! Pick your starter!**_

Axel glances at all the Pokémon before picking up Cyndaquil. "You're a cute little guy." The Cyndaquil nuzzles his hand gently.

Gabriel and Jack head out at the same time. They walk along opposite sides of the line, examining the Pokémon closely. Eventually, Jack picks Froakie and Gabriel picks Rowlet.

"I have a feeling you'll evolve into a great Pokémon," they each say at the same time. Rowlet flies onto Gabriel's shoulder and coos happily as Froakie simply sits there.

Otto thinks carefully. After deliberating, he chooses Charmander. "I sense great potential," he says solemnly. His Charmander looks up at him. - _Char, charmander!-_

Wink sniffs at the Pokémon from afar while Winslow licks his paw without interest.

 _ **Alright! Now that you've picked your starter Pokémon, go and train! You can catch other Pokémon with these, called Pokéballs. After weakening a Pokémon by attacking it, throw a Pokéball at it, and hopefully it will catch it. But beware- it might break out! Some are harder to catch than others.**_

 _ **Successfully defeating another Pokémon means knocking them out, or rendering them unable to battle. If you need to revive a fainted Pokémon go to these places called Pokécenters, where you will receive medical assistance.**_

 _ **Also, here is a Pokédex for each of you. It is an electronic device that records what kind of Pokémon you've seen and caught. It also can tell you more information about Pokémon you come into contact with.**_

 _ **Oh, there's so much more to tell you! But for now, go and have some fun! We'll bring you all back here after a few hours. Ready, set, GO!**_

Axel ambles off in one direction, studying the Pokéball in his hand as Wink trots at his heel.

Gabriel and Jack sprint off in opposite directions, eager to get started.

Otto looks around a bit before choosing a direction and heading away.

Winslow remains at the start, eyeing the Litten, who is approaching him slowly, the two cats checking each other out.

 ** _Okay, so everyone is off! I think it will be interesting to see what they'll go through! But for now, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for this episode. But hear this! This react will be multiple episodes long! What?! You heard me right! This is part one of the Pixelmon Mod React!_**

 ** _But what can you suggest for Part II?_**

 ** _Suggest Pokémon that you want to see our guests encounter! You can name up to six different Pokémon in your review. Whatever Pokémon are suggested, someone will end up seeing them in some sort of situation._**

 ** _Also because of this, there won't be a poll up for the characters. So really provide some good Pok_** ** _émon for the next episode!_**

 ** _And as always, we do not own Minecraft: Story Mode, Minecraft, Telltale Games, or Pok_** ** _émon._**

 ** _We are looking forward to hearing from you all. Have a great week, and we'll see you next time!_**

 ** _ITNOJ- SHB_** 😉

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Axel  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jack  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gabriel  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Otto  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wink  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Winslow  
_ _Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah_

 _Special thanks to: Emily The Avenger (for reviewing the featured idea)_

 _Shout-out to: Miragold123 (for re-suggesting an idea that had been reviewed and not chosen previously)_

 _What Time is it?  
React Time!_

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**


	6. Episode Six: Pokémon (Part II)

**_MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**

 _Previously, on Minecraft: React Mode . . ._

 ** _Ready, set, GO!  
_** _Axel ambles off in one direction, studying the Pokéball in his hand as Wink trots at his heel.  
_ _Gabriel and Jack sprint off in opposite directions, eager to get started.  
_ _Otto looks around a bit before choosing a direction and heading away.  
_ _Winslow remains at the start, eyeing the Litten, who is approaching him slowly, the two cats checking each other out._

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE  
MOD VERSION!_**

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

 _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 ** _Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Minecraft: React Mode- Pokémon {Part II}_** ** _! Like always, it's me, Shining!_** **_And today, we continue as our guest stars go on a little journey with their new Pokémon!_**

 ** _When we last left off, our Minecraft characters were heading out in all different directions with their starters. (Except for Winslow. Winslow is still here.) Anyways, we're going to show you a montage of all the different little adventures they go on!_**

* * *

 _[Axel & Wink]_

Axel rubs Wink's head affectionately as they stroll through the forest.

"I wonder what's gonna happen, little buddy," he says. Wink barks happily in response, and begins to sniff at the ground.

Axel holds his Pokéball in his hand thoughtfully. Debating for a moment, he throws the Pokéball to the ground and his Cyndaquil appears.

"Hey, little guy," he says. "My name is Axel." The Cyndaquil approaches him hesitantly as he kneels down, extending his hand. After a moment, it nuzzles him gently. "You're a cute little guy." Then he takes out his Pokédex.

 _Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokémon. A Fire type. Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on it's back. However, if it is tired, the flames splutter fitfully with incomplete combustion._

"Wow, cool!" Axel exclaims. His sudden yell startled the Pokémon, whose back lit up in flames. "Awesome," Axel says, not at all deterred by the fire. "Let's find out more about you."

* * *

 _[Gabriel]_

Gabriel looks exasperated at his Pokémon.

"Must you sit on my shoulder all the time? Ever since I let you out of your Pokéball, you've been there the whole time."

Rowlet cooed softly before fluttering upward. He flew above Gabriel's head in a lazy circle before spotting something up ahead as they approach a lake.

"What is it?" Gabriel asks looking up ahead.

At the edge of the lake is a yellow smear of color. "That must be another Pokémon!" Gabriel shouts excitedly. "Our first encounter!"

Rowlet coos as he leads the way towards the water.

* * *

 _[Jack]_

Jack scans the water, hoping to see a Pokémon there somewhere.

His eyes catch a ripple in the water. He lunges toward it, getting his feet wet, and throws his Pokéball out.

"Go get 'im, Froakie!" The blue Bubble Frog Pokémon lunges out as a red fish-like Pokémon breaks the surface of the water and flops onto land.

"Use Pound!"

The Froakie hits the other Pokémon solidly. Jack chucks a Pokéball at it.

One wobble.

Two wobbles.

Three wobbles.

 _Ping!_

"Haha!" Jack picks up the Pokéball with a victorious grin. "I've caught a Pokémon!" He turns to his Froakie. "Great job, Froakie."

"Come on out!"

A Magikarp falls to the ground and begins to flip about aimlessly. Jack takes out his Pokédex.

 _Magikarp. The Fish Pokémon. A Water type. Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon that is only capable of flopping and splashing. This behavior prompted scientists to undertake research into it._

"Aww, man! Come on!"

* * *

 _[Otto]_

 _Charmander. The Lizard Pokémon. A Fire type. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely._

Otto listens carefully as he observes his Charmander. "Interesting," he hums to himself.

A rustle in the nearby bushes alerts him to the presence of another Pokémon. His Charmander comes to his side protectively.

A pale yellow Pokémon emerges from the underbrush, with a cloth-like drapery over top of it.

 _Mimikyu. The Disguise Pokémon. A Ghost and Fairy type. Its actual appearance is unknown. A scholar who saw what was under its rag was overwhelmed by terror and died from the shock._

Otto and his Charmander look at each other fearfully. "I think it would be best if we left it alone," he says nervously.

The py scurry away from the innocent-looking Pokémon.

* * *

 _[Winslow]_

Winslow pretends to ignore the Litten, licking his paw casually as he lounges on the ground. The Litten also appears to have lost interest in him, as he curled up in a ball lazily. Yet both cats sneak glances at each other out of the corner of their eye.

A Meowth (not a talking one!) approaches them. She doesn't make a sound, but watches them closely.

* * *

 _[Axel & Wink]_

 _Ee-vee!_

Axel looks at the adorable Pokémon. "It's so cute," he says to his companions.

He pumps a fist into the air. "But that won't stop me from trying to catch it! Cyndaquil, use Tackle!"

His Cyndaquil lunges for the Eevee and knocks it back a few paces. The Eevee retaliates with a Tackle of its own, equally matching the power of Axel's starter.

"Tackle, again! And then dodge the Eevee!" His Cyndaquil moves fast, striking before retreating rapidly.

"One more time!" Cyndaquil launches and hits again, although not without falling prey to the Eevee's Tackle.

"Go, Pokéball!" Axel looks extremely excited.

One wobble.

Two wobbles.

Three wobbles.

 _Ping!_

"Awesome!" Axel picks up the Pokéball and immediately releases the Eevee. "Welcome to the team, Eevee! I'm Axel, and this is my buddy Cyndaquil. And this here is Wink!"

The Eevee squeals excitedly, easily fitting in with the three boys although she is a girl.

* * *

 _[Gabriel]_

Gabriel approaches the yellow blob with confidence. Once they get close enough, he begins a battle.

"Rowlet, use Leafage!" His Rowlet summons a storm of green leaves that swirl around the yellow Pokémon. Once it clears up, the duck-like Pokémon looks very weakened.

Gabriel decides to try his luck with catching him. He throws a Pokéball.

One wobble.

Two wobbles.

The Pokémon breaks out. _Psy-duck!_

"Darn it!" Gabriel shouts. He tries another Pokéball almost immediately.

One wobble.

Two wobbles.

Three wobbles.

 _Ping!_

"Haha! A new Pokémon for our team!"

* * *

 _[Jack]_

A Pelipper flies overhead as Jack stalks away from the lake.

"Stupid, useless Pokémon!" He shakes the Magikarp around inside its Pokéball.

He doesn't even notice that a sleek blue and white Legendary streaks through the sky above him.

As he makes his way through the woods, everything becomes darker. The shadows seem much more intimidating.

Jack feels his hairs stand up on end, as if there is someone behind him. A low chuckle reverberate through the trees. "Who's there?" Jack asks.

The laughter continues, until a ghostly Pokémon appears in front of him.

 _Gastly!_

"Gah!" Jack stumbles back, startled, as he releases his Froakie. "Use Bubble!"

A stream of bubbles is sent out from his Bubble Frog Pokémon. It hits the Gastly square on before it disappears.

"Wha- where did it go?" Jack looks around in confusion before suddenly spotting the Ghost type Pokémon. "Behind you, Froakie!"

His Froakie one again attacks with bubbles of water. This was enough to knock the Gastly out.

Jack clutches his chest. "Phew."

* * *

 _[Otto]_

Otto wipes his brow as he picks up his recently-filled Pokéball.

"That was some fight, huh, Charmeleon? Your evolution sequence was so fascinating!" His Charmeleon simply watches him as he releases their new teammate.

A Zoroark appears, towering over both of them. "Welcome to our team," Otto says cordially. His eye catches on a Buneary hopping by, but he refocuses on his new Pokémon.

 _Zoroark. The Illusion Fox Pokémon. A Dark type. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusionary scenery._

"How fascinating," Otto murmurs to himself.

* * *

 _[Axel & Wink]_

Axel and his crew are walking together. "You've been doing some great battling, you guys," he says to his Quilava and his Sylveon, both having recently evolved. "That battle with the Onyx was totally awesome!"

They approach a hill, where at the top a large boulder is blocking the sunlight.

"Looks like we've got some clinging to do," Axel comments before the begin heading up the slope.

Suddenly, Wink barks. "What is it, boy?" Axel asks as they stop.

Then he hears it. A low rumbling that makes the ground quiver slightly.

He looks up and realizes that what he thought had been a boulder was not a boulder at all, but a large Pokémon. He pulls out his Pokédex.

 _Snorlax. The Sleeping Pokémon. A Normal Type. Snorlax's day usually consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play._

"Huh, that's interesting. Well, let's keep going!" He begins to continue walking.

The Snorlax shifts in his sleep, then rolls over. Unfortunately, in the direction of Axel's group. He begins to roll down the hill.

Axel watches, stunned for a moment, before snapping out of it and turning around swiftly.

"RUUUUNNNN!"

* * *

 _[Gabriel]_

Gabriel releases his newly caught Pikachu.

 _Pika! Pika, pika! Chu!_

He doesn't know what to do, but he is fascinated by her heart shaped tail. He reaches out to touch it carefully, making sure to keep Rowlet balanced on his shoulder-

 _Pika! CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

He and Rowlet are shocked with powerful electricity from the Pikachu. When she finally relents, they slump to the ground, smoking and groaning.

 _Pika?_

* * *

 _[Jack]_

Jack growls as he knocks out yet another Growlithe.

"Stupid super effective moves!" He rubs his Frogadier gently. "Hey, at least all this battling has allowed you to evolve."

He spots another Growlithe. "Okay, let's give this one more try! And I need to remember not to have you use any Water type moves."

He and Frogadier run over to the Growlithe. "Use Quick Attack!"

A flash, and the Growlithe is knocked back by the attack. He quickly recovers, fighting back with a Tackle.

The Frogadier avoids the attack and uses Quick Attack again. Jack elegantly throws a Pokéball, determined not to knock this one out.

One wobble.

Two wobbles.

Three wobbles.

 _Ping!_

"Finally!" he shouts. He picks up the Pokéball as a flash of light catch's his eye. He turns to see his Frogadier glowing. "Alright! Another evolution!"

His Greninja greets him with a bow

* * *

 _[Otto]_

"What a powerful Pokémon!" Otto marvels as the Lucario hits his Charmeleon with a strong Aura Sphere.

"Use Flame Burst!" he instructs. The fiery blast deals major damage to the half Steel type, the final hit weakening him just enough.

Otto throws a Pokéball, hoping that it would work this time.

One wobble.

Two wobbles.

Three wobbles.

 _Ping!_

Yet he haz no time to celebrate, as his Charmeleon begins glowing with that familiar light.

A minute later, and Otto is the trainer of a Charizard.

* * *

 _[Winslow]_

Winslow blinks in confusion at the Pokémon before him.

A Litten, a Meowth, and a Glaceon.

Now a Litten, a Meowth, and a Togepi.

Now two Littens and a Meowth.

The Litten becomes engaged as he sees another Litten.

Now a Litten, a Meowth, and . . . a purple blob?

 _Dit-to._

* * *

 _ **And now it's time to bring back all of our guest stars!**_

Shining snaps her fingers, and everyone returns to the start.

 _ **Unfortunately, we are out of time for this episode! So we will be having a Part III to our Pokémon react! But for all of you who aren't fans of Pokémon, don't worry. This will definitely be the part of this idea.**_

 _ **Once again, what ever shall you review? Well, this time, we're opening the poll early! So start now with your suggestion for the react after the next episode, and this will count as a separate review. That means that you have the chance to suggest TWO things for the next react: one suggestion on this episode, and one on next week's. And the characters poll will be open for both weeks, so you'll have plenty of time to vote for the characters you want.**_

 _ **As always, we do not own Minecraft, Telltale Games, Minecraft: Story Mode, or Pokémon.**_

 ** _See ya!_**

 ** _ITNOJ- SHB_ 😉**

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Axel  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jack  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gabriel  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Otto  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wink  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Winslow  
_ _Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah_

 _Pokemon Featured (* indicates fan-suggested, ^ indicates suggested mulitple times):  
~Buneary*  
~Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard  
~Cyndaquil/Quilava/Typhlosion  
~Ditto*  
~Eevee*  
~Froakie/Frogadier/Greninja  
~Gastly*  
~Glaceon*  
~Growlithe*  
~Jigglypuff*^  
~Latios*  
~Litten  
~Lucario*  
~Magikarp*  
~Meowth*  
~Mew*  
~Mimikyu*  
~Onyx*  
~Pelipper  
~Pikachu*^  
~Psyduck*^  
~Rowlet  
~Snorlax*  
~Sylveon*  
~Togepi*  
~Wobbuffet*  
~Zoroark*  
~Other starters_

 _Special Thanks to: Emily The Avenger, Miragold123, 0rm, AquaK13 (Guest), and Guest (for reviewing!)_

 _Shout-out to: AquaK13 (Guest) (for the lovely review and such descriptive suggestions that made us laugh!)_

 _What time is it?_

 _React Time!_

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**


	7. Episode Seven: Pokémon (Part III)

**_MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**

 _Previously, on Minecraft: React Mode . . ._

 ** _And now it's time to bring back all of our guest stars!_**

 _Shining snaps her fingers, and everyone returns to the start._

 _ **MINECRAFT: REACT MODE  
MOD VERSION!**_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 ** _Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the third and final part of the Pok_** ** _émon react! As always, it's me, Shining, ready to lead the episode!_**

 ** _First of all, on behalf of the Minecraft: React Mode team, I would like to apologize profusely for two things:_**

 ** _1) The week-long delay between the airing of Episode Six and Episode Seven (this one). The studio was unavailable, and our whole crew_** (ahem- me- ahem) ** _was extremely busy, so we weren't able to continue our work until this past week._**

 ** _2) We accidentally included a couple of Pok_** ** _émon on our list that did not actually appear in the episode. If any of you noticed, be sure to tell us! We'd love to know just how observant our viewers are. And if you didn't, go back and watch the previous episode to figure it out! It shouldn't be too hard. But anyway, we'll definitely include those Pok_** ** _émon in this episode._**

 ** _I hope that you all will forgive us for these situations. We really are very sorry for them._**

 ** _Anyways, let's return to the focus of the episode: Pok_** ** _émon! We'd like to kick off the ending of the Pok_** ** _émon react with some amazing, action-packed BATTLES! I hope you all are pumped to watch!_**

 ** _Let's start off with a word from our guest stars. In case you've forgotten, we are featuring these Minecraft: Story Mode characters:_**

 ** _Axel!_**

The burly young man pumps a fist in the air, grinning broadly as he is flanked by his Thyplosion and Sylveon. They ride on the back of the Onix he had barely caught before returning.

 ** _Gabriel!_**

Gabriel gives a careful salute as his Rowlet perches on one shoulder and his Pikachu on the other, his Psyduck sitting listlessly nearby.

 ** _Jack!_**

Jack bows fancily alongside his Greninja. His Growlithe barks at his heel. (Magikarp is nowhere to be found.)

 ** _Otto!_**

Otto gives a small, plain bow, his arms folded in front of him like a villager. His Charizard, Zoroark, and Lucario stand behind him forebodingly.

 ** _Wink!_**

Wink yaps at Shining's feet. She reaches down to give him a quick pat on the head.

 ** _And Winslow!_**

The cat of Cassie Rose is still watching the Ditto warily with narrowed eyes, not paying attention to Shining.

 _ **And now, a quick word from each of them.**_

Axel: "Battling other trainers sounds so exciting! Yeah!"

Gabriel: "I feel very confident in my Pokémon . . . at least, most of them. I feel that we have a good chance to win our battles."

Jack: "Greninja, Growlithe, and I are the greatest. We'll win without a doubt."

Otto: "I have faith that my Pokémon will do the best they can. And I hope that everyone will stick to the rules."

Wink: " _r_ _uff! ruff!_ "

Winslow: { _no comment_ }

 ** _Alright, everyone! Now we can get to the exciting business- battling!_**

 ** _Here's how it works. Each person gets to use 3 Pok_** _ **émon (in this case, your whole team). There will be no substitutions, meaning that you cannot switch which Pok** **émon with which you are battling in the middle of the battle. Since you are using three Pok** **émon each, there will be three rounds. The battle will continue until one person's Pok** **émon is unable to battle** **, which case will be determined by the judge (that's me!). If you win the round, you are allowed to keep battling with the same Pok** **émon or switch it at that time only, your choice. If you switch it out between rounds, you may only switch it back in in-between rounds. The first one to have all three of their Pok** **émon rendered unable to battle is the loser- whoever has one or more Pok** **émon able to battle at the end of all three rounds is the winner.**_

 _ **We'll be having a tournament-style competition with only a winner's bracket. If you lose your battle, you get bumped out of the competition and become a spectator. The winner of the tournament gets to battle me!**_

 _ **Okay, for the first round of battling we have:**_

 _ **Axel vs Otto!**_

 _ **And**_

 ** _Gabriel vs Jack!_**

 ** _This will be a 3 on 3 battle with no substitutions. The battle will stop once either side is unable to battle._**

On the battling field, Axel stands across from Otto, and Jack stands opposite Gabriel. All the other Pokémon are watching on the sidelines, some cheering excitedly and others watching nonchalantly.

Axel has chosen Onix to start with, and Otto has chosen Charizard.

Jack is using Growlithe first, and Gabriel is using Psyduck.

 _ **Alright! Everyone ready? The battle starts in:**_

 ** _3,_**

 ** _2,_**

 ** _1,_**

 ** _NOW!_**

* * *

"Onix, use Smack Down!"

The Rock Snake Pokémon darted forwards to hit the Charizard, but Otto called out a command of his own.

"Use-

 ** _{ &FILqwgasdECO+aosdinRRUPzxfxcvTED}da  
_** ** _s{ -EaixicC#sidocpORR~UPTE)qwerD}  
_** _ **h{FILqw0395tjtajz$EC^OR*RU`PT]ED[}a**_

 ** _{ST A%aasdiTI.w086C}_** ** _  
_**

* * *

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 ** _Welcome back, everyone! Quick recap: Otto beat Axel, and Jack beat Gabriel with the help of his Magikarp, which evolved mid-battle in Gyarados. However, Otto still won over Jack. Now we are down to the final battle. Me versus Otto. We have determined Gabriel to be the judge of this battle._**

"Ready?" Gabriel yells. "Three, two one-"

"BEGIN!"

Shining's first Pokémon is a Wobbuffet. Otto's is his Lucario.

"Wobbuffet, use Counter!"

"Use Night Slash!" _A critical hit!_

Although the Attack hits, Counter retaliates with boosted power that Wobbuffet took from the physical attack. The Illusion fades to show Zoroark.

"Use Night Slash, again!"

"Counter!"

The process is repeated. Both Pokémon are severely damaged, but the critical hits on Wobbuffet put it at a disadvantage. One more hit and the Wobbuffet faints.

"Wobbuffet is unable to battle! Meaning that Otto is the winner of the first round!" Gabriel judges.

Shining wastes no time pulling out her next Pokémon. "GO, JIGGLYPUFF!"

The innocent-looking pink puffball Balloon Pokémon emerges, holding a suspicious-looking microphone. _Jigglypuff!_

"GO!" shouts Gabriel.

"Jigglypuff, use Sing!" Shining cheekily pops earplugs into her ears. Everyone else looks at her in confusion.

 _Jiggly-puff, jiggly-puff.  
_ _Jiggly-puff, jiggly.  
_ _Jiggly-puff, jiggly-puff.  
_ _Jiggly-puff, jiggly.  
_ _Jiggly-puff, jiggly-puff, jiggly-puff, jiggly.  
_ _Jig-gl-y-puff, jig-gl-y-puff,  
_ _Jiggly-puff, jiggly._

Soon everyone else in the vicinity, people, animals, and Pokémon, are sleeping soundly and snoring loudly, save Shining. She takes out the earplugs and claps exuberantly.

"Bravo, bravo!" she says with a smile to the Pokémon.

The Jigglypuff smiles proudly. However, upon seeing the sleeping forms of all the others, its cheeks puff up in anger. _PUUFF!_ it squeals, indignant.

It uncaps the marker it used as its microphone and proceeds to draw on the faces of everyone to display its wrath.

Shining barely holds back her laughter.

 _ **Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today's episode! Once again, we are so sorry for the delay and the bad quality of this episode. However, if you still enjoyed it, make sure to leave a review! Also, don't forget to send in your suggestions for next week's react, and vote on the poll for the guest stars!**_

 ** _Don't forget- we do not own Minecraft, Telltale Games, Minecraft: Story Mode, or Pok_** _ **émon.**_

 ** _We hope you have an amazing week, and we'll see you next time on Minecraft: React Mode!_**

 ** _ITNOJ- SHB_**

From around a tree, a pink head peers teasingly.

 _Mew?_

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Axel  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jack  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gabriel  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Otto  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wink  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Winslow  
_ _Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah_

 _Pokemon Featured (* indicates fan-suggested, ^ indicates suggested mulitple times):  
~Charizard  
~Typhlosion  
~Greninja  
~Growlithe*  
~Jigglypuff*^  
~Litten  
~Lucario*  
~Magikarp*/Gyarados  
~Mew*  
~Onix*  
~Pikachu*^  
~Psyduck*^  
~Rowlet  
~Sylveon*  
~Wobbuffet*  
~Zoroark*  
~Other starters_

 _Special Thanks to: Miragold123 (for being the only reviewer!)_

 _Shout-out to: Miragold123 (for being the only reviewer!)_

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**


	8. Episode Eight: Nothing

**_MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 ** _Hello, again, everyone! How're ya'll doin' today? I hope you're doin' swell, 'cause today we're gonna have an especially fun react! (cough, cough)_**

 ** _As you all know, there's been a pretty long break between the times I've been taking suggestions. So that means, there's been_ plenty _of time for people to send in reviews and vote on the poll! Right?_ Definitely. Sure. Mmhmm. _So that means today we have a_ very _exciting react._**

 ** _First, let's bring out our guest stars._**

Shining pauses, then lowers her microphone, glancing at the stage behind her. "So, actually, the top voted people were people with asterisks by their names (ahem, ahem, Ellegard and Xara), with a total of three votes each. But our team determined that three votes was not enough to make a special case for them. Soo, we're going with the people with two votes each." She brings her microphone back to her mouth.

 _ **So, with a total of TWO votes each, I present to you the following- actually, you do it, announcer guy!**_

 _Thank you, Shining! Alright, here we go. The guest stars in this week's react are . . ._

 _Cassie Rose!_

 _Hadrain!_

 _And Nell!_

The curtain behind Shining dramatically rises to reveal the aforementioned characters, sitting in plain wooden chairs alongside the stage.

Cassie Rose is fiddling with the ends of her red hair, doing her best to avoid eye contact with anyone as she looks down at her lap.

Hadrian is sitting ramrod straight, gazing at the crowd with a hint of an unsettling smile on his face.

Nell waves cheerfully, flicking her hair behind her with a wide grin.

 _ **Alright, welcome the three of you, to this week's episode of Minecraft: React Mode! Let's start off the show with each of you saying how you feel right now.**_

Cassie Rose: "I'm, uh, excited? Yeah . . ."

Hadrian: "I doubt this can be close to as entertaining as the Games. But we'll see."

Nell: "Yeah, brah, I am like, so totally ready for this. It's gonna be awesome!"

 _ **And now we can get on with the episode!**_

 _Today, you three will be reacting to . . ._

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _Today you will be reacting to . . ._

 _Nothing!_

Cassie's head shoots up, her eyes finally leaving her lap. "What?" Hadrian's brow quirks slightly, and Nell leans back in her chair casually.

 _ **So you see, what happened is that no one suggested anything in the past few weeks for this episode. So . . . You guys get to react to nothing!**_

"What's up with that, brah?" Nell asks lazily, crossing one leg over the other.

 _ **I don't know, Nell. None of us do. Only the audience knows.**_

"Seriously?" Cassie crosses her arms. "This is stupid. What's the point of us being here, anyways, if we're not going to do anything?"

"Do you have anything better to do?" Hadrian asks. "Because I certainly don't. Anything is better than being stuck with Mevia in a world full of horrendous creatures."

Cassie Rose visibly thinks about his words, before slumping in resignation. "You're right," she says softly. Her gaze returns to her lap.

"What _I_ think, brahs," Nell says, "Is that we should enjoy this nothingness. It's totally like the waves. Going in and out, over and over; totally awesome."

Cassie tives a small shrug, while Hadrian just side-eyes her.

They sit in silence.

Cassie fixes her gaze on her folded hands, unmoving.

Hadrian studies the girls on each side of him with a critical eye, making mental notes to himself.

Nell closes her eyes and tips her chair back, sighing as she folds her arms behind her head.

They continue to sit.

 _One hour later . . ._

None of the three have moved.

Shining emerges on to the stage.

 _ **Well, that's our react for this week! Everyone say goodbye to our lovely characters here!**_

The crowd cheers and shouts goodbye, but Cassie doesn't look up, Hadrian only blinks, and Nell gives a leisurely nod. "It was fun hanging with you, brahs."

The curtain drops.

 _ **So, as you can tell, this react was very boring, and very short. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it except encourage all you viewers to suggest things for our reacts! If you can't think of anything, look through old suggestions that haven't been done yet and comment them in a review! Even the most mundane things can lead to interesting reacts! Please, please send in some kind of suggestion, or else the show can't go on!**_

"BUT THE SHOW MUST GO ON!" shout some people from the crowd.

 _ **I know, you guys, but if no one suggests anything for our reacts, then our reacts can't exist! There's really nothing I can do but rely on our viewers to guide the show along.**_

 _ **So please, try to suggest**_ **something** _ **every episode you can. Any topic sent in is appreciated. Also, never forget to vote on the poll so you can see the characters you want participate in the upcoming react!**_

 _ **Finally, we do not own Minecraft: Story Mode, Minecraft, or Telltale Games.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this episode, as much as such a short, boring episode can be enjoyed, and have a great week! We'll see you all on the next episode!**_

 _ **ITNOJ- SHB**_ 😉

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cassie Rose  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hadrian  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nell  
_ _Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah_

 _Special Thanks to: no one_

 _Shout-out(s) to: Cartoonlover422 (We really liked their review! BTW, Shining is Baptist as well [Independent Fundamental Baptist]!)  
Emily The Avenger (for telling us about noticing Jigglypuff not being in Episode Six!)_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _ **MINECRAFT: REACT MODE**_


	9. Episode Nine: Five Nights at Freddy's6

_**MINECRAFT: REACT MODE**_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 ** _Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the next episode of Minecraft: React Mode! I'm so excited to be back with the react this week for you all. This one is going to be especially fun! And just a hint of shipping if you squint._**

Shining winks, a cheeky grin across her face.

 ** _But don't worry, I won't be doing any ship reacts for a while yet still._**

 ** _Okay, let's start off by introducing our guest stars. Take it away, announcer guy._**

 _Alright, everyone. We'll start off with the person who received THREE votes this time: Lukas!_

Lukas smiles as he walks on stage, hands in his pockets. He stands to the right of Shining.

 _Let's continue with everyone else, each of whom received TWO votes each. First, someone you all know well: the amazing Jessie!_

The female Jessie skips on stage, her hair swinging behind her before she stops and high-fives Lukas. She waves cheerfully at everyone, her green eyes sparkling with life as her golden hairpin glints in the spotlight.

 _Next up, we've got the guy who always advocates democracy: Milo!_

Milo enters on Shining's left, smiling hesitantly at the cheering crowd _._

 _Today, we'll also get to feature one of the YouTubers: Miss Stacy Plays!_

Stacy grins as she walks out, coming to stand by Milo.

 _And, last but not least, we have the most sophisticated cat, Winslow!_

 _Winslow trots onto the stage, stopping smugly at Shining's feet._

 ** _Okay ya'll, I think it's time to get started! Let's hear a word from each of our guest stars, shall we?_**

Jessie: "I'm excited to be on the show again!"

Lukas: "I'm ready to react today!"

Milo: "This seems quite interesting. I hope that I will have fun!"

Stacy: "You know, it's so weird to be on a show, but as a Minecraft character, and not even in real life. Does that all even make any sense? It's cool, though."

Winslow: { _no comment_ }

 _ **Alright, now we can move on to the good stuff. So, this week, our react was suggested by a reviewer named Raintag. What Raintag suggested was for you guys to play a video game. 'What video game?' you might ask. Well, none other than:**_

 _ **Five Nights at Freddy's (AKA FNAF)!**_

 _ **Created by Scott Cawthon, FNAF is a series of six(-ish) video games, just completed in December of 2017. I won't spoil for you what the games are about, so you'll just have to play them to find out.**_

 _ **Obviously, we don't have time for you guys to play all six games, so, we've randomly selected one of the six for you to play. So this is what you'll be reacting to today.**_

The screen lights up on the wall of the stage.

Freddy Fazbear's

 **Pizzeria Simulator**

Underneath the title is a bear in a top hat and buttons holding up a pizza pie to three identical-looking children; each bald, with a green shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. The image is in an 8-bit style, indicating that the game probably was an 8-bit game.

 ** _I suggest you all have a seat._**

Comfortable-looking chairs- almost like a row of movie theater seats (think AMC theatres)- appear in a row on the stage, facing the screen. Another screen flickers to life on the walls on either side of the stage- these show the front of the seats.

PRESS ENTER

The instructions blink in and out of sight at the bottom of the screen.

 ** _So let's use a bit of magic, and make it that you all can control/play the same game all at once. How exactly? Just don't question the magic. Anyways, each of you has a keyboard on your laps. Use it to play. There should also be a wireless mouse that you can put on the little fold-down desk attached to your chairs._**

The screen changes.

Design your pizza

Click toppings to add them to your pizza

The options:

Pepperoni

Sausage

Onions

Mushroom

Olives

Peppers

Jesse looks fairly sick. "No meat," she says weakly, clutching the armrest of her chair fiercely.

Lukas looks over to ask her if she is alright, then sees the look on her face and realizes that she is thinking about Reuben. "Of course, Jessie," he nods.

"I personally have an aversion to mushrooms," Milo pipes up.

"I got sick from eating peppers once," Stacy adds.

"So then, onions and olives?" Lukas synthesizes their comments.

Once the two toppings are added, however, something looks wrong.

"Those onions look weird," Jessie comments. The onions are removed.

Milo looks at the pizza. "But you can't put just olives on it. That's too strange."

Lukas frowns. "Soo, just plain cheese pizza then?"

Everyone shrugs, so they continue the gameplay.

Jessie can't look at the screen. "That's definitely not a plain cheese pizza," she groans, looking at her lap. Lukas pats her on the back comfortingly.

Eventually, they figure out how to move around, and how to feed the children by shooting three pizzas at each of them, which they gather from a tray in the corner, points bursting out around each kid who is fed by 100 each.

"Aw, this is a cute game," Lukas says.

"It's kind of boring though," Stacy replies-

When a shadowy version of the bear appears, blocking the pizzas that they are throwing, they are all confused.

"What is that?" Milo asks in confusion.

"I don't really care much what it is, but more what it is doing! It's blocking us from feeding the children," Stacy replies.

"Oh, but look!" Milo interjects. "If he gets pizza, he is stunned momentarily. So all we have to do is get him to be stunned in one place, and then quickly feed the children away from him during that time."

They perfect the strategy-

Except that the last kid doesn't disappear, even though they move on to Round 4.

The shadowy bear multiplies. The kid flickers between his normal appearance and that of the dark bear, as well as the pizzas. Then the bear changes to the shadow form, shooting out shadow bears instead of pizzas, the points are glitching-

"What's going on?!" Jessie asks in alarm just as-

The screen freezes.

It goes black.

The darkness fades away to reveal a strange looking clown-robot-little-girl-with-pigtails-thing, sitting motionless, and seemingly non-animatedly, in a beam of light, surrounded by darkness.

"What in the world is that?!" Milo exclaims.

"That's super creepy," Stacy says with a shudder.

Jessie bites her lip as Lukas stares, eyes bugging out of his skull.

The screen moves as if they are looking downwards, to show a wooden table with a cassette player and a couple of papers.

 **Click** _._

 _Begin tape._

 _Leaving dead space_

 _3,_

 _2,_

 _1._

 _The purpose of this tape is to test automated response times and reactions from vintage interactive attractions, following audio stimuli. If you are playing this tape, that means that not only have you been checking outside at the end of every shift, as you were instructed to do, but also found something that meets the criteria of your special obligations under paragraph four. Follow these instructions, document response times, then safely secure the place before leaving. Upon sealing the room, you are not to return._

 _Begin audio prompt in 3, 2, 1._

A series of eerie noises begin to sound, kind of like ringing mixed with screeching getting higher pitched, but altogether indescribable.

Winslow flattens his ears, jumps off of his chair and scampers off the stage.

Milo cringes at the noise.

Stacy covers her ears, squinting at the screen.

Jessie watches the "vintage interactive attraction" with narrowed eyes carefully, while Lukas flickers his eyes between her and the-

 ** _That thing is called an animatronic, by the way._**

Shining answers his unspoken question, temporarily drowning out the horrible noise as she talks.

 _Document results._

Moving the screen downwards again, Milo discovers that the paper is able to be marked by clicking on the boxes in the checklist.

 _Begin audio prompt in 3, 2, 1._

This time, the noise is a quick low and eerie keening sound, only lasting a few seconds.

 _Document results._

"The . . . animatronic . . . doesn't look like it's responding," Jessie whispers. Milo nods his agreement.

 _Begin audio prompt in 3, 2, 1._

This sound is definitely more like mechanical ringing, getting more connected, high-pitched, and shrill as it lasted for a longer time.

Stacy covers her ears again, the time Milo joining in. Jessie and Lukas unknowingly grip each other's hand.

 _Document results._

The animatronic still has no response.

 _Begin audio prompt in 3-_

 **Click.**

As the cassette stops playing, each of the characters lets out a gasp. Stacy squeezes her eyes shut, and Milo hides his face behind his hands. Lukas turns ghostly pale, and he and Jessie lean towards each other across the armrest.

The professional voice of the man on the cassette is replaced with a soft, airy female voice, clearly not on a recording.

 _Two,_

 _One._

The big screen clearly shows that the animatronic's eyes, which were rolled down before, now rolled up to stare directly at the audience.

Jessie lets out a cry of terror as Lukas screams, the both of them clinging to each other with a tight embrace.

The screen goes black.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

The screen is filled with ridiculous colorful sketches as a too-cheerful male voice begins to talk.

 _It's a new day. It's your time to shine. It's time to take your career into your own hands. You've saved money your whole life. Great! Now it's time to put all your eggs into one basket, take a huge gamble on your future. A gamble that comes with a 100% chance of success in some cases._

Milo snorts at this.

 _What are we talking about? We're talking about the coming of Fazbear Entertainment franchising. That's right- restaurant ownership and management. Something that almost anyone can do with a limited degree of success. Sure, it's a lot of money to invest, but everyone's doing it! And that means it's safe and lucrative. With your initial investment, you'll receive everything you need to get started, including a small room, some tables, and electricity. But don't forget about the money you have left over after buying your franchise package. Use it to decorate, buy a stage, buy attractions and animatronic, and much, much more._

 _Now let's take a look at a few things that will help you get started as a Fazbear Entertainment franchisee._

 _Such as atmosphere._

 _{. . .}_

 _And that brings us to:_

 _Liability. Being a thrifty shopper is smart, but be aware that buying things on sale comes with a certain amount of risk. Aside from the daily risk of lawsuits, there's also the risk that something might be hiding inside whatever you just purchased with that steeply discounted price tag. Of course, that would only be a serious danger if there were something outside that's been trying to get in for months now, which we are not confirming to be the case._

 _This concludes the amount of help we are legally obligated to provide. Remember,_ you _are now the face of newly rebranded Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Wear that smile with pride, and let's make some money._

 _(Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for disappearance, death, or dismemberment.)_

 **Click.**

Each of the characters gapes at the last part of the introduction, especially the disclaimer. Despite the innocent, cheerful tutorial screen of how to run the Pizzeria, they are all done with it.

"Nuh, uh," Jessie shakes her head violently, smacking Lukas in the face with her hair. "No way am I going to go through with this."

"Ditto," Stacy agrees, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Aww, but you guys haven't reacted to the best part yet!" Shining interrupts. "Watch!"

The stage goes dark, the only light coming from the screen, with shows some sort of office.

Suddenly, a horrible screeching noise sounds as the animatronic from before pops onto the screen from the side, green eyes glowing and metal parts swaying.

All four Minecraft characters scream.

Everything goes dark as the screen fades to black.

 _Did I catch you off guard?_

Darkness.

Then, Shining's voice floats out through the dark almost eerily.

 _ **So, did you all enjoy this episode? I hope you did! But before we leave:**_

 ** _Important Reminder:_**

 ** _Please only suggest ONE thing per episode for the following week. I know that in the last episode I begged for ideas, and I'm glad that all of you are sharing so many great suggestions, but as I have stated clearly before, you are only allowed to make one suggestion per episode. I am grateful that all of you have so many ideas, but save them for future episodes instead! Then every week our characters will have something great to react to. Please follow this guideline carefully, or I will be forced to either ignore any suggestion you give or block your reviews somehow, neither of which is something that I want to do._**

 ** _Also, please hold off on suggesting ships. I will do ship reacts in the future,_**

 ** _But don't let this keep you from suggesting anything at all! Don't forget to go to the poll and vote and send in suggestions for next week's react! We would love to hear from you!_**

 ** _And, as always, we do not own Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, Telltale Games, or Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF)._**

 ** _Thank you all so much for watching. We'll see you all next week! Hope you have a great time!_**

 ** _ITNOJ- SHB_** 😉

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jessie  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lukas  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Milo  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - StacyPlays  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Winslow  
_ _Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah_

 _Special Thanks to: Raintag (for suggesting the idea for this week's react!)_

 _Shout-out to: Emily The Avenger (don't forget about your suggestion that you made for this week! {wink, wink})_

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

 _ **MINECRAFT: REACT MODE**_


	10. SPECIAL: April 1st, 2018

_**MINECRAFT: REACT MODE**_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 ** _Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Minecraft: React Mode! We've got a special treat for you today, because, as you all know, today is April 1st of 2018. And you all know that today is especially special because not only is it April Fool's Day, but today is also Easter! So today's episode is a special double react to these two holidays!_**

 ** _Now for this react, we've decided to bring out the characters we know and love best: the New Order of the Stone!_**

The curtain rises to reveal the gang posing with huge grins on their faces.

Jessie and Jesse are back to back, both of them holding their hands up in front of them in fists as if preparing to fight.

Lukas is at Jessie's other side, crouching down slightly with one fist extended out, and the other held by his chest.

Petra is next to Jesse, arms folded as she leans back slightly.

Ivor stands behind them, hands on his sides.

Olivia simply has her hands at her side as Axel flexes his arms beside her.

Jack has his hands behind his head, leaning towards Petra, as Lluna holds her head high beside him.

The crowd goes wild upon seeing some of their favorite heroes!

 ** _Welcome back, New Order of the Stone! (Minus Radar. Because he's sick. And Nurm is at his home village visiting his family. Anyways.) I think you all have been on the show before at some point, correct? Anyways, we are so excited for you all to be here for today's react because today our topics are:_**

 ** _April Fool's Day and Easter!_**

 ** _Here's a bit of explanation for you guys. Take it away, announcer guy._**

 _With pleasure, Shining!_

 _First, let's start off with the holiday of April Fool's Day._

 _April Fool's Day is the first day of April each year. Basically, what people do is play pranks on each other all day for fun._

Petra's grin is absolutely wicked as she listens to this information. Jesse notices, and his face becomes pale.

 _And the other holiday today is Easter._

 _Easter is a Christian holiday that has been generally secularized by many people. What many people do, particularly for children, is give out baskets of candy and small goodies and hide hardboiled eggs or plastic eggs with small goodies inside for the children to find. Bunnies are often associated with this holiday._

 _ **Thanks, announcer guy! Now, let's get on with the react!**_

 _ **We'll be mixing together these two holidays in a little game called:**_

 _ **Egg Hunt for Fools!**_

The name of the game flashes onto the screen in bright pastel colors, surrounded by a mix of eggs and practical joke items. The picture fades away to show the New Order and Shining standing in a park. They are in the middle of a huge grassy area, while to one side is a playground and the whole park is scattered with trees.

 ** _Here's your challenge. Your task is to find as many eggs as possible. We've hidden both hardboiled and plastic eggs all over this park, so there should be plenty to find. But here's the catch: while some of the plastic eggs have candy inside them, others have been rigged with practical jokes. Some of these will prank whoever finds the egg, but some of them can be used by the finder on o_** ** _ther people to distract them or even just_** ** _for fun._**

 ** _You'll have 30 minutes to find as many eggs as you can. Think that's a lot of time? Don't worry, we've placed nearly 100 eggs all over the place. If you manage to find all of them within the time limit, we'll give you guys all a surprise!_**

 ** _So, are you up for the challenge? Here are your baskets, and we'll start in:_**

 ** _3,_**

 ** _2,_**

 ** _1,_**

 ** _GO!_**

The nine members go shooting out from the start point, baskets in hand and eyes scouting for eggs.

Olivia spots a bright pink hardboiled egg in the grass. "Aha!" she exclaims as she puts it into her basket.

Jessie immediately goes to the playground and begins picking up eggs: a blue one on one end of the seesaw, a green one at the bottom of a slide, and a purple plastic one on the seat of a swing. She eagerly opens it up to find-

"Aack!" she yells, dropping the egg in fright. Lukas, who is nearby, rushes over. "Jessie! Are you okay?" he asks.

She giggles. "I'm fine, Lukas!" She picks up the egg and a dozen plastic spiders come tumbling out onto the sand. "I just got a fright from these, that's all."

"Well, that's a relief," Lukas replies, laying a hand on her shoulder.

 _BUZZ!_

" _Eek_!" Jessie squeals, eyes popping wide open, feeling the minor electric shock run through her body. Lukas laughs and takes his hand off of her, revealing the prank buzzer attached to his palm. "Gotcha!" he says, grinning.

 _1 minute earlier . . ._

 _Lukas runs towards a nearby tree and launches himself onto it. He reaches into the branches where he spotted a golden shine a little bit before. His hand closes around the golden egg and he jumps down. Opening it, he finds a hand buzzer, which causes him to grin. He attaches is to his hand before moving away from the tree. Just as he picks up a brown egg at the edge of the sand, he hears Jessie's cry of alarm._

 _Back to the present . . ._

Jessie whirls on him, her mouth open in shock. "Lukas! I'm going to get you for that!" She lunges for him, but he darts away, leading her to chase him around the playground, threatening him even while they both laugh exuberantly.

Meanwhile, Lluna sniffs the ground, trotting from place to place. Being a treasure-sniffing llama, she has no trouble finding the eggs hidden in the grass. Jack is partnering with her, picking up eggs she finds and opening them if they are plastic. He opens a polka dotted egg and an accordion-folded paper snake springs out at him, hitting him in the face. "Gah!" he yells, fumbling with the plastic egg. Lluna shies away at his exclamation, but upon seeing the prank, she snorts haughtily. Jack glares at her. "Oh, shut up, will you?"

Petra crawls out from underneath a bush, grinning excitedly. She grabs her basket, steps onto the sidewalk and casually walks by Jesse, walking the other way. As soon as she is out of her sight, she stops and turns around, rubbing her hands together.

 _1 minute earlier . . ._

 _Petra peers into the bush carefully and locates a bright blue egg far back. She sets her basket aside and begins to wriggle underneath the bush. Not without some scratches, she grabs ahold of the egg and pulls it to herself. She opens it and finds a banana peel practical joke. A grin slides onto her face as she begins to back out._

 _Back to the present . . ._

Suddenly, Jesse falls, his arms windmilling as he cries out, trying to keep his hold on his basket. He his the ground backward with a thump. Petra crackles behind him, holding her stomach as she laughs. Jesse looks up at her in confusion as he gets up before spotting the banana peel she dropped in his path. He picks it up and scowls at her, but the merriment in his eyes is unmistakable. Petra just keeps on laughing.

Axel is walking around the playground area when he spots a shiny green on the inside of the jungle gym. He walks over to it, sets his basket down, and stretches out, forcing his broad body into one of the gaps in between the rungs. "Just . . . a little . . . more . . ." he grunts, stretching his arm as far as possible. His fingers brush against the egg before he finally grabs it. "Yes!" he celebrates. He moves to retreat from the jungle gym-

But finds that he is stuck.

"Uh, oh," he groans. He wiggles his body, trying to break loose. After a few seconds of trying, he lets his body go limp. "Um, guys?!" he shouts. "I need a little help over here!" No one hears him at first, so he tries again. "HELP!" he yells, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound. "I need some help here!"

Olivia is first to come to his aid. Seeing him in his predicament, she sighs and shakes her head. "Oh, Axel. Why do you always get yourself into these kinds of situations?" Without waiting for a response from the burly young man, she grabs onto one of his legs and begins to tug. "We'll need more help if we're going to get you out of there," she grunts, letting go. She turns away. "Hey guys?" she calls out. "I need your help!"

Lluna comes galloping over, Jack not too far behind her. Jesse and Petra both arrive in an instant, out of breath from racing each other. Jessie is last to arrive, leading along Lukas behind her, whose hands are bound in handcuffs in front of him.

"Oh, dear," Jessie says with a look of amusement on her face.

"How did this happen, Axel?" Lukas questions.

"Well, you see," Axel begins, "There was this egg inside the jungle gym. So I tried to get it, and then . . ."

"You got stuck," Jesse finishes. Petra slaps a hand over her mouth to try and contain her laughter.

"Yeah," Axel says.

Olivia sighs again, even with a smile on her face. "Okay, guys, we all need to grab on and pull."

Each of them grabs onto Axel's legs (in Lukas' case, wrapping both hands around one of his feet), squishing together to all get a good grip. Lluna simply lies down nearby and watches them disdainfully.

"Ready, everyone?" Olivia looks around at the group before nodding. "On three. Ready: one, two, THREE!"

The seven of them pull, making grunts of effort and strained noises. Finally, after a few seconds, Axel pops out. He falls backward toward his friends.

"Watch out!" Jesse screams. Six of them dive away out from Axel's shadow, but one is unable to get away in time.

"Oof!" Axel lands solidly on his back. "But hey, at least it was a soft landing," he says, lying flat.

"That's my body, Axel," Lukas groans. "This feels just like the good old days, the times when you would constantly fall on top of my broken, battered body."

Jessie covers her mouth to hide her giggle as Axel rolls off of Lukas.

"Sorry, Lukas," Axel apologizes as he stands up. He holds out a hand to help Lukas up. "My bad."

Lukas grabs his hand with both of his, still handcuffed together. Once upright he shrugs. "It's cool."

 ** _Hey, everyone!_**

The group looks up to see Shining approach them.

 _ **While you all have been sorting out this s**_ _ **ituation of yours, we've counted up all the eggs you guys have found. Great news- you guys have gotten all of them! And within the time limit! So that means that you all have won the surprise!**_

 _ **Have a seat, everyone, please here in the grass is fine- and I'll reveal your surprise. But first: please remove Lukas' handcuffs, Jessie.**_

Shining winks.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _ **For finding all of the eggs before time ran out, this is your prize: hearing the story of the true reason for and meaning of Easter.**_

 ** _The true name of Easter is Resurrection Sunday. This is because on this day, almost 2,000 years ago, a man rose from the dead after three days and three nights in a tomb. But this was not any man. For you see, this man was not only man but God._**

 ** _When God created mankind, we lived together with him and with all nature in perfect harmony. The first two humans, Adam and Eve, were in the physical presence of God Himself, in a place called the Garden of Eden._**

 ** _However, Adam and Eve disobeyed the one rule God had given them: not to eat of the fruit of the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. This event we call the Fall of Mankind. Because of the Fall, humanity was separated from God, as God cannot be in the presence of any evil or wrongdoing, which we call sin. The penalty for our sin is eternal death and separation from God in a place called Hell._**

 ** _But because He still loved us, He sent His Son, Jesus Christ, to come to earth and live a human life free from any and all sin, so that He could suffer for our sins in our place. And He did so. God the Son, Jesus Christ, came to earth, was born to a virgin mother, lived a perfect, holy, blameless life, and was crucified tortured and nailed to a wooden cross like a criminal, falsely accused by the Jews who hated Him. And on the cross, He took upon Himself all the sins of the whole world- from Adam and Eve's first sin to the last sins of the very last people who will be on this earth- He took it all on Himself and bore the pain and suffering of separation from His Father so that we would not have to. He shed His blood for us, as God required the shedding of blood from the sacrifices of the Israelites to temporarily pay for their sins. But Christ's sacrifice was the ultimate sacrifice. Nothing more, nothing less was needed to forever pay for the sins of the entire world._**

 ** _Jesus died on that cross. And they buried Him in a tomb, covered up the entrance with a huge boulder, and set up guards to watch the entrance, as they had heard Him say that He would rise again from the dead on the third day. They thought that His followers would steal His body to make it look like He rose from the dead._**

 ** _But He did rise from the dead. An angel came and opened up the sealed tomb, and Christ was resurrected from the dead! He lives! Even this moment, He lives! And His resurrection us a crucial aspect of His sacrifice, because through conquering death, He conquered sin once and for all, empowering those who believe in Him and trust in Him to be liberated from sin and death, to have victory over sin, to have their relationship with God completely restored, and to be reunited with God eternally in Heaven after death. And this is a gift that He offers to everyone- to every single human being- so that none will perish, but that all will exchange their sins for His righteousness._**

 ** _He was born in a human body, lived a sinless life, died on the cross, and rose again for our sins. He lives today, waiting for you to believe in His sacrifice and accept his gift of salvation because He loves you._**

 ** _This is the true story of Resurrection Sunday, Easter Sunday._**

 ** _Thank you all so much for joining us for this special episode of Minecraft: React Mode._**

 ** _We do not own Minecraft, Telltale Games, or Minecraft: Story Mode._**

 ** _Have a wonderful Easter and a great week. We'll see you next time!_**

 ** _In The Name Of Jesus- ShiningHopeBeast_ 😉**

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Axel  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ivor  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jack  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jessie  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jesse  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lluna  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lukas  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Olivia  
_ _Guest Star - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Petra  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah_

 _Special Thanks to Jesus Christ for dying on the cross and rising from the dead to pay the penalty for our sins and restoring our relationship with God._

 _Shout-out to: Mr. H. (His birthday is on April 1st!)_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**


	11. COMING SOON

**WE'RE BACK, AND WE'RE BETTER THAN EVER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _". . . I love this story . . ." - Emily The Avenger_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALL NEW EPISODES!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _". . . this is fun! Hope you post more chapters!" - Ariza Luca_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _. . . React Mode has been off the air for over a month now. Yours truly, the host, has had some pressing matters to deal with during that time. But don't worry, my time is available once more, and I'm excited to be getting back to the show! It has been quite a while, but I just know that people will still love the series! Our fans have been so eagerly awaiting our return! It's going to be so amazing! I have really missed the show, and I am so glad that I can be back again! I love all of our guest stars just as much as everyone else, and it's so exciting to work with each of them . . .  
_** _~ ShiningHopeBeast_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EVERYONE'S FAVORITE REACT SERIES!**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"I am loving this React Mode! Glad to be reviewing for the first time here! :)" - AquaK13_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEE MORE OF YOUR ALL-TIME FAVORITE CHARACTERS FROM MINECRAFT: STORY MODE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

". . . I am so excited for the show to be up and running again; I really enjoyed my time as a Guest Star and had lots of fun reacting to so many cool things . . ." ~ Jesse

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hi I'm new to this reviewing thing and before I could review I would always read your react time fics! And I reallllllyyyyyy love them . . ." - Cartoonlover422_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minecraft: React Mode is such an interesting show. I feel so privileged to be able to be in it part of the time . . . It's a lot of fun to hang out with my friends and share this experience together . . . I think maybe it would even be cool to write a book about all of this someday . . ." ~ Lukas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GET READY FOR MORE SOME GOOD LAUGHS AND HILARIOUS MOMENTS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"This fic is hilarious XD" - Raintag_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Honestly, this show is just awesome. I absolutely love it! And the fans adore me . . . Not to brag or anything, but I've gotten the highest number of votes on the poll to date, and on two separate occasions I broke the record . . . And also, it's just so much fun! I think it's pretty exciting, and you always get a good laugh out of it." ~ Petra

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"This was soooo good! XD" - Cartoonlover422_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE HOST!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT** **WHAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"I am looking forward for more React Mode!" - AquaK13_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME** **TIME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but- I love Minecraft: React Mode." ~ Ivor

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS** **IS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Can't wait til next time!" - MiekoHiroshima_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT** **IT**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

"An explosion is always the perfect ending to these kinds of things." ~ Axel

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _REACT TIME!_

 **.**

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**

 **.**

 **ALL NEW EPISODES EVERY SUNDAY, STARTING TOMORROW**


	12. Episode Ten: Ice Cream

**_MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _Heeeere's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 ** _Hellooo, everyone! How're ya doing on this fine day! I hope you're feeling fine because it's time for the next episode of Minecraft: React Mode!_**

 ** _Thanks to all of you who have seen the previous episode, sent in suggestions, and voted on the poll. I hope that all of you viewers will enjoy the episode._**

 ** _Now, to get to it. This week, the reaction is about . . ._**

 ** _Ice cream!_**

 ** _This is a modification of the suggestion by Cartoonlover422._**

 ** _First, let's present to you our crew for today!_**

The stage is dark as the curtain rises, silhouettes of figures being slightly visible in the darkness.

 _First, with a new record of FOUR total votes, the one and only Petra!_

A spotlight blinks on, bathing Petra in a beam of light as she stands in the center of the stage. Her grin is ecstatic and her pose is confident as she rests her hands on her hips.

 _Next, with three votes each, we have the following:_

 _Ivor! Both Jess(i)es! And Lukas!_

The rest of the lights come up, showing the others scattered about the stage.

 _ **Alright, everyone! Let's start off with the usual opening words from our guest stars.**_

Ivor: "I'm so excited! This is just as cool as the Temple of the Old Builders!"

Jessie: "I'm so honored to be back on the show! I had such a great time last time!"

Jesse: "This is awesome! I can't wait to find out what we'll be reacting to!"

Lukas: "I should start writing a book about my experiences on this show . . ."

Petra: "It's so awesome being the most voted for!"

 _ **Okay, let's get going n**_ _ **ow!**_

 _ **So today, you all will be reacting to ice cream! Ice cream is a frozen dairy treat that people especially enjoy eating in the summer or in warm weather, that comes in many different flavors. You can put toppings on it like chocolate syrup, caramel, cherries, chocolate chips, and more!**_

Ivor raises his hand.

 _ **Yes, Ivor?**_

"What if you're lactose intolerant?" he asks sourly, crossing his arms.

 ** _Then you don't eat it. Just like how you don't drink milk._** ** _But- there is such a thing as lactose-free ice cream (. . . I think? Maybe? Someone, correct me if I'm wrong here.)_**

 ** _Hey Ivor, why are you asking anyway? Are you lactose intolerant?_**

"No."

"Just being pessimistic like always, Ivor?" Lukas grins.

Ivor simply huffs in response.

 _ **Anyways, we have different flavors of ice cream here for you all to try! Go ahead!**_

A table appears in front of them, with chairs behind them, and countless pints of ice cream cover the whole table.

 _ **We'll be back soon after everyone has eaten their ice cream!**_

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _What time is it?  
_ _React Time!_

 ** _Welcome back, everyone! By now, everyone has sampled each ice cream flavor, and now we get to find out which one is their favorite!_**

 ** _Let's start off with the Jess(i)es! Tell us which flavor you like the most, and what about it that you like!_**

Jesse goes first. "It was so hard to decide, but I like the cotton candy flavor the best. Not only do I love the colors, but I like the sweetness!"

Jessie goes next. "I think my favorite was the cookie dough flavor. It's just a little bit more than plain vanilla, and I love cookies! Oooh, but I did really like just plain strawberry ice cream. Hmmm . . ."

 _ **Great! How about you, Lukas!**_

"I liked the cookies 'n' cream flavor," he says. He looks thoughtful for a moment. "I think it was just the right amount of chocolate and vanilla, and a bit of crunchiness and creaminess," he says.

 _ **And Ivor?**_

"Vanilla," he stated. "It's simple."

 _ **And finally, Petra.**_

"I don't know! They're all so good! I don't think I could choose."

 _ **And there you've got it! The favorite ice creams of some of our favorite characters.**_

 _ **Now we've got a**_ **treat _for you (pun intended!)._**

No one laughs.

 ** _Oof! Tough crowd. Anyways, we're gonna have our guests play a little game today. Nothing fancy, this time. I hope you're ready, 'cause they're gonna have an ICE CREAM EATING CONTEST! Contestants, you all are gonna get a fresh pint of chocolate ice cream. Your challenge- be the first to finish the pint!_**

All five of them have spoons at the ready as they wait for the signal.

 _ **Ready?**_

 _ **Set?**_

 _ **GO!**_

They all dig into their ice cream with a fast and furious pace. Petra and Jesse, of course, are the fastest to start, each taking gigantic spoonfuls. Jessie, Lukas, and Ivor are at a matched pace with each other, but all are slowly falling behind the fastest two.

 ** _Looks like Petra is pulling ahead slightly of Jesse! Wait, no- Jesse has taken the lead! Ooh, Petra's falling behind- And Ivor's starting to speed up! Jessie is still way behind, and Lukas is barely ahead of her. Wow! Jesse already has half of his ice cream gone! But wait- what's this! Jesse has stopped!_**

Jesse is doubled over, clutching his head, moaning.

 _ **Ooh, looks like he's got a BRAIN FREEZE! Jesse's out of commission!**_

Petra soon joins him, flopping her head onto the table. "ARGH!" she complains through clenched teeth.

 _ **Oh, another BRAIN FREEZE! Petra's OUT!**_

Jessie calmly puts down her spoon. "I can't eat another bite! It's too much!"

 ** _Jessie's OUT! So now it's between Lukas and Ivor! Who. Will. Be. The. Champion?!_**

A bead of sweat slides down Lukas' forehead as he begins to slow in his bites.

"Go, Lukas! Go, Ivor!" shouts Jesse, cheering for both her friends.

Ivor pauses mid-bite for a few seconds before swallowing.

 _ **It's neck and neck, with almost all of the ice cream gone! This will be a close race!**_

The crowd goes wild, some cheering for Ivor, some cheering for Lukas, and some jus screaming for the fun of it!

"GO! GO! GO! GO!"

Lukas pauses to take a breather, while Ivor uses the time to take another couple of bites.

"Come on Lukas!" Jessie shouts. "You've got this! You can do it! Keep going, Ivor! You're doing great!"

Jesse gives a weak sound and randomly flashes a thumbs up as he continues to lay his head on the table. Petra just groans.

 _ **Looks like Ivor is pulling ahead! They're down to their last bites! Will Lukas be able to catch up? Or will Ivor take the victory?**_

{Commence epic music}

Lukas is slightly behind Ivor, scooping his final and slightly larger bite. The both of them are attempting to swallow . . .

 _ **And the winner is-**_

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 ** _And the winner is-_**

Lukas slams his spoon down as he swallows, opening his lips to show his mouth empty of ice cream. Ivor swallows a second later, breathing heavily.

 _ **Lukas! By a hair!**_

Everyone goes absolutely wild. Lukas gives a tiny smile before grimacing. He clutches his stomach and runs off the stage, shouting, "I'm gonna go be sick!"

Ivor looks equally as ill. "Me too." He gets up and walks off in the opposite direction.

 _ **Let's quickly close the show before all our guest stars leave to puke backstage, shall we?**_

 _ **Well, thank you all so much for tuning in for another episode of Minecraft: React Mode! I hope you enjoyed this little segue to summer, as summer indeed is approaching fast!**_

 _ **Please remember to send in your suggestions for reacts, and vote on the poll for your favorite characters!**_

 _ **We don't own Minecraft: Story Mode o**_ _ **r Telltale Games.**_

 _ **Have a splendid day and a superb week, and we'll see you next time on Minecraft: React Mode!**_

 _ **ITNOJ- SHB**_ 😉

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ivor  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jessie  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jesse  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lukas  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Petra  
_ _Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah_

 _Special Thanks to: Catoonlover422 (for suggesting this react!)  
_

 _Shout-out to: Cartoonlover422 (for submitting the 50th review!)_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**


	13. Episode Eleven: Different Types of Candy

_**MINECRAFT: REACT MODE**_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _Here's your host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 ** _Hello, everyone! Welcome back to another episode of Minecraft: React Mode!_**

 ** _Today's react will be quite . . . interesting . . . based on the results of the poll and the suggestions that we received. Well, let's start off with our guest stars!_**

 ** _This is quite a unique group we have here. Well, we'd better get to it!_**

 ** _Today we've got:_**

 ** _Benedict the Chicken!_**

 ** _Lluna the Llama!_**

 ** _Nurm the Villager!_**

 ** _Wink the Puppy!_**

 ** _And Winslow the Cat!_**

 ** _Seems like we've got all the non-talking characters this week, each of them having received ONE single vote._**

The curtain rises to reveal the companions waiting placidly in a line. Benedict clucks softly as she pecks at the ground while Lluna shakes her head and spits out towards the crowd. Nurm folds his arms, _hrmm_ ing to himself quietly. Wink barks excitedly, wagging his tail before sitting enthusiastically, and Winslow glances at the puppy, meowing with disdain.

 _ **Well, I guess we can try getting some opening words.**_

Benedict: "{ _cluck cluck_ }"

Lluna: "{ _maaa_ }"

Nurm: "{ _hrmm . . . hrmm-hrmm!_ }"

Wink: "{ _ruff! ruff!_ }"

Winslow: "{ _no comment_ }"

 _ **Hmm, didn't expect much to begin with so, not really disappointing.**_

 _ **Anyways, this week's react was suggested by Guest! And it will be:**_

 _ **Different types of candy!**_

Nurm raises a hand.

 _ **Yes, Nurm?**_

"Hrmm hrmm hrmm-hrmm?" His brow was furrowed in confusion.

 _ **Uhh . . .**_

 _I think he's asking, 'What is candy?'_

 _ **Ohhh, thanks announcer guy.**_

 _ **Okay, Nurm. Here's my very bad explanation: candy is a general term for food items made with tons and tons of sugar and is bad for your health if you eat too much of it. But it tastes good, so most people choose to be unhealthy and snack on it whenever possible. Candy comes in all sorts of shapes and sizes, and there are endless different types of candy, which mainly depends on what the candy is made of.**_

 _ **We have selected 16 different types of fairly popular candies for our guests to sample. After each sample, the character will indicate whether he/she did or did not like it.**_

 _ **Which will be a little more interesting since none of you can talk. So, how about let's practice. Show us how you'll act if you like the candy.**_

Benedict flaps into the air a few inches, clucking quietly. Lluna makes a noise and nods her head. Nurm nods and makes an approval-sounding hum. Wink yips rapidly and wags his tail, bounding in place. Winslow flicks his tail side to side lazily.

 _ **And if you don't like it?**_

Benedict squawks loudly, flapping her wings hard enough to make feathers float out around her. Lluna makes an angry noise and spits on the ground. Nurm shakes his head with a look of displeasure on his face, and Wink growls and backs up. Winslow looks away with disdain.

 _ **Alrighty then. We'll be back soon after we go through all the candies!**_

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 ** _And we're back! Each of the characters has sampled each of the types of candies. To record their judgments, we made this chart:  
_**

RESULTS  
 _{chart sized to fit an average sized computer screen}_

* * *

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-Benedict-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-Lluna-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-Nurm-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-Wink-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-Winslow-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Butterfingers.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Gummy Worms..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Hershey Bar (milk chocolate)...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Jolly Ranchers (any flavor)...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Kit Kats.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

M&M's...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Mentos (fruit).-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Nerds-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Peppermint Patties..-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Reese's Peanut Butter Cups..-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Skittles..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Snickers-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Sour Patch Kids...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Starbursts..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Swedish Fish..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

Twix..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-YEA..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-NAY-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

 ** _Well, there you have it folks! Here are the ratings for each type of candy. Seems like the favorite was Swedish Fish, with a maximum of five YEAS, and the least favorite was Jolly Ranchers, with only one YEA and four NAYS. Can you spot any patterns within the likes and dislikes of each character? If so, tell us in a review! Kudos to anyone who gets any of them right! Also, we'd love for you to tell us- what is your favorite type of candy? Do you have multiple favorites? Are there any that weren't on this list? We'd love to see what you viewers like in your reviews!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this (admittedly, rather dull) episode of Minecraft: React Mode! Don't forget: vote on the poll for which characters you want to be guest stars on next week's episode, and send in a suggestion for what they will react to! Remember- you can always re-send suggestions that haven't been chosen yet!_**

 ** _How about this- since we've broken 50 reviews, WE'LL NOW BE ALLOWING YOU ALL TO SEND IN SHIPS AS SUGGESTIONS! Briefly review the guidelines that were set out in Episode Two, of course, and as long as you follow the guidelines, your suggestion will be taken into consideration! I hope you have fun with your suggestions, whether you suggest a ship or not!_**

 ** _Finally, as always, we do not own Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, or Telltale Games._**

 ** _Have an absolutely amazing week, and we'll see you next time on Minecraft: React Mode!_**

 ** _ITNOJ- SHB_** 😉

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Benedict  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lluna  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nurm  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wink  
_ _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Winslow  
_ _Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah_

 _Special Thanks to: Guest (for suggesting this week's react!)  
_

 _Shout-out to: Cartoonlover422 (for their exuberant review!)_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**


	14. Episode Twelve: Harpvor

_**MINECRAFT: REACT MODE**_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 _Here's your lovely host, ShiningHopeBeast!_

 _ **Why thank you, announcer guy!**_

 _ **Welcome back everyone to this episode of Minecraft: React Mode! It's me, as always, ShiningHopeBeast!**_

 _ **Today we have a very interesting react that we'll be doing, so let's get right to it!**_

 _ **First, our guest stars. Each getting THREE votes each, we have Aiden and Ivor!**_

The curtain opens to reveal the two guys standing stiffly next to each other, fidgeting tensely.

 _ **First, a quick word from our sponsors- I mean, from our guest stars!**_

Ivor: "I'm nervous because of that expression on Shining's face."

Aiden: "I'm surprised that, uh, people want me back on the show."

 _ **Alright, and now for the react!**_

 _ **Today the react was suggested by Cartoonlover422! And you will be reacting to AMV's!**_

"What in the world is an AMV?" asks Ivor crossly.

 ** _An AMV is an Anime Music Video. According to the Urban Dictionary, it is a video made up of put-together clips of a certain show (or game), usually made by someone like_ "** _ **a**_ ** _casual video editor who puts some average time_** ** _(and even a little bit money at times) into a normal, fan-made video featuring their favorite music"._**

 ** _Today, you'll be specifically reacting to AMVs of your own universe! And specifically, a ship!_**

"Like a boat?" Aiden asks skeptically.

Shining begins to fiddle around with a laptop as she answers.

 _ **No! Not at all like a boat. A "ship" is a modern slang word for pairing. If you ship two people together, that means that you envision them in or hope they will get into a romantic relationship.**_

"Soo, you're saying that people are . . . 'shipping' . . . together people in our universe?" Aiden asks.

 _ **Yep! People from the real world, definitely. And I'm sure that even people from your universe are shippers.**_

"So, we'll be watching videos displaying a pairing between two people," Ivor remarked.

 _ **Exactly.**_

"Oh joy," Ivor says.

 _ **And-**_

 ** _NOOOOOOO!_**

Shining throws her hands into the air, staring angrily at her laptop.

"What's wrong?" Ivor asks.

 _ **The Wifi is BROKEN! Now I can't go find an AMV on YouTube! NOOOOOOOOO!**_

"I . . . didn't understand anything you just said," Aiden said, confused.

 _ **Basically, we can't do the react.**_

"Oh. Well. What a tragedy," Ivor said sarcastically. "Now we can all just go home and-"

 _ **BUT! We can still react to something similar.**_

". . . nevermind. Great."

 _ **So, I told you guys that the AMVs were going to be of a ship, right? So, here's what we can do. I'll just have you react to just the ship instead!**_

"What do you mean?" Aiden asks.

 _ **I mean this. What would you think of Harpvor?**_

"What?" Aiden looks perplexed, but Ivor begins to grow pale after a moment.

"You don't mean-"

 _ **Oh yes, I do! Harpvor- the ship between Harper and Ivor!**_

"Oh!" Aiden mouths in realization.

Ivor faints.

 _ **Oops, technical difficulties. We'll be back after this short break.**_

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 ** _Welcome back, everyone! Our technical difficulty has been (ahem) resolved, and we're ready to resume the react!_**

 ** _Okay, let's hear our guest stars tell us what they think about Harpvor!_**

"I think it's an absolutely ridiculous name," Ivor begins. "It's just our names mashed together."

 _ **But that's what a ship name is! And your guys' is a really cute one!**_

"Cute . . . yes . . . sure . . ."

"Well, I don't know Harper and Ivor very well, since I, uh, haven't really met Harper, and haven't seen Ivor since, um, the Sky City incident?" Aiden looks uncomfortable. "But based on what you told me over the break, I think they'd make a cute couple."

"What?" Ivor yells at Shining. "What did you tell him?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the whole story of every interaction of you guys," Aiden answers with an evil grin. "And I think you guys would be absolutely adorable."

"Bu-Hu-I-" Ivor sputters. "For your information, we have been together for a long time now. So people can't ship us together since we are already together."

 _ **Nope, that's not how it works. Because you're together, people will ship you harder than before, because it's a canon ship. That means it's official and real.**_

Aiden laughs as Ivor seems to wilt in his seat.

"Not a word of this to anyone!" Ivor demands. "You hear me? Especially not . . . ahem . . ."

"Harpe-"

"Yes, yes, her. No one needs to know of this . . . embarrassing situation."

Aiden crackles.

 _ **Sure, Ivor. Well, let's say goodbye now!**_

The curtain drops in front of the two guys.

 _ **Alright! Before we go, I've got s**_ ** _ome reviews to address:_**

 ** _First of all, Live-to-forgive (who probably actually has no interest in this story).  
I appreciate that you are trying to spread the Word, but a few things. One: properly lay out the Gospel. Don't accidentally trick people into thinking that God is a Get-Out-of-Hell-Free Card because He's not. Yes, it is something important that people need to know, and something that will get people's attention, but make sure you don't forget to tell people about the story of Jesus Christ and how He redeems us from our sins. Two: you make it sound as if we can do something to draw close to God. But we can't. Only God has the power to both redeem us and to allow us to grow closer in our relationship with Him. Three: it's not the time of the last days yet. The temple has to be rebuilt first. Also, these times are no worse than the times when Christ walked the earth. Sin is just manifesting itself in a different way. Four: don't just spam people with the message. If you do so, they'll just ignore it because it has nothing to do with their story. At least give the author some credit and show some interest in their story. Five: Why are you not allowing PM's? What if someone has a question about what you said? What if someone wants to know more about how to be saved? Don't you want people to know that? What if someone wants to know more before trusting Jesus Christ? Are you afraid of having a conversation with them? God's servants are not cowards. Yes, they may be afraid, but they are willing to stand up for what they believe in. How can you do that if you're not allowing anyone to argue with you so that you can counterargue with the truth?  
I think that's it. I hope I got everything._**

 ** _Now, to someonewhoexists (Guest).  
I'm confused as to what you mean by "having a reaction be of the show as a whole, since new characters are introduced every season and the whole show follows one main plot during all 3 seasons". One: aren't there only two existing seasons of Minecraft: Story Mode? Two: what do you mean by "show"? What show? Three: what do mean by a reaction "of the show as a whole"? I'm sorry that I didn't understand what you were trying to say. I would appreciate if you could clarify what you meant._**

 ** _Phew, well that's over. Anyways, for those of you whom that did not concern, let's close off the show. Did you enjoy this episode of Minecraft: React Mode? Tell us in a review! Don't forget- suggest things for our beloved characters to react to! Vote on the poll so we can have your desired guest stars appear!_**

 ** _Finally, we do not own Minecraft, Mojang, Telltale Games, or Minecraft: Story Mode._**

 ** _Have a wonderful week! As always, we'll see you next time of Minecraft: React Mode!_**

 ** _ITNOJ- SHB_** 😉

CREDITS

 _Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aiden  
Guest Star- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ivor_ _  
_ _Host- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Author- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Editor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Publisher- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ShiningHopeBeast  
_ _Other- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - blah blah blah blah_

 _Special Thanks to: Cartoonlover422 (for suggesting this week's react!)  
_

 _Shout-out to: Emily The Avenger (for pointing out Wink's trend- all the candy [even if he isn't supposed to eat chocolate!])_

 _What time is it?  
React Time!_

 ** _MINECRAFT: REACT MODE_**


	15. NOTICE (TEMPORARY)Notice

**NOTICE** :

 **Unfortunately, the Minecraft: React Mode studio has been unavailable for this past week. Therefore, there will be no episode aired this week. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope that things will be able to resume as normal the following week.**

 **Do not send in a review if you are planning on sending in a suggestion next week since this notice will be replaced with the next episode and you can only send in a review once each time.**

 **We hope that you have a great week, and we're looking forward to posting the next episode on the soonest Sunday we are able to.**

 **~ _The Minecraft: React Mode Team_**

 ** _(Technical difficulties with document saving. The next episode will be either Monday or Tuesday. I'm so sorry for the delay!)_**


End file.
